


Некоторые двери должны оставаться закрытыми

by Amarillis_Beladonna, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все в порядке, повторяет себе каждый день Наташа; хоть сосед и нелюдим, да к тому же избегает разговоров и приглашений на чай, он всегда неизменно вежливо здоровается и даже изредка предлагает донести тяжелые сумки, если они сталкиваются с Наташей у входа в парадное. Наташа в знак благодарности порою покупает пару лишних бутылок молока, оставляя их у двери напротив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Некоторые двери должны оставаться закрытыми

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** UST; упоминания большого количества смертей второстепенных персонажей; неграфичные сцены жестокости; канонные квазисмерти основных персонажей
> 
>  **Примечание:** Наташа Романова – фокальный персонаж, будьте к этому готовы; Евгений Баранов – хорошо известный нам персонаж Зимний Солдат в его советской ипостаси; вольный микс событий комиксверса и мувиверса; в основу текста легла идея фильма «Леон» в достаточно свободной трактовке.

**За соседней дверью**

_

Любой обманчив звук.  
Страшнее тишина,  
Когда в самый разгар веселья  
Падает из рук бокал вина.  
Сплин «Романс»

 

Ленинград, 1947 год

_

На лестнице темно, Наташа со вздохом берется за перила и осторожно, нащупывая каждую следующую ступеньку, поднимается наверх. Сколько бы им с Лешкой ни говорили, что в северной столице процветает культура во всем, и соседями их будут милейшие люди, все-таки ленинградская коммуналка мало чем отличается от той, в которой они жили в Москве. Все тот же воняющий кошками подъезд – ах, нет, простите, парадное, – разбитые лампочки на лестничных пролетах, соседи-алкоголики и парочка досужих старух, не упускающих случая преувеличенно громко заметить, что Наташку-то из тридцать шестой муж балует, вона какие наряды покупает ей, точно кукольные. Наташе многого стоит не осадить их, посоветовать не считать деньги в чужих карманах, но она одергивает себя – жене военного летчика, балерине и просто красивой девушке не пристало ругаться с соседями словно базарная баба, да и дядя Ваня бы не одобрил такого ее поведения. Дядя Ваня всю жизнь учил Наташу, что держаться нужно с достоинством в любой ситуации, мудрым он был человеком, земля ему пухом.  
Наташа поудобнее перехватывает в руках сетку с продуктами, мысленно делает себе пометку попросить мужа заменить лампочки и продолжает подниматься.  
Где-то наверху хлопает дверь, и по лестнице эхом разносятся дробные чеканные шаги. Военный, мелькает у Наташи в голове, Лешка так же стучит сапогами, сбегая по лестнице, и когда пролетом выше показывается тень, Наташа самодовольно улыбается.  
– Тьма – хоть глаз выколи, – приветствует она нового соседа, не далее как пару дней назад въехавшего в комнату напротив. – Вроде ведь приличные люди живут, а все туда же.  
Сосед напряженно замирает на мгновение, а потом снова уверенно спускается по ступенькам.  
– Сейчас станет светлее, – равнодушно отзывается он и привстает на цыпочки рядом с Наташей. Он высокий и вообще весь такой большой, что на лестничной клетке будто бы места не остается ни для кого, кроме него. Спустя мгновение раздается тихий скрежет и новая лампочка вспыхивает в цоколе, заставляя Наташу зажмуриться от неожиданности.  
– Спасибо вам, – искренне бормочет она, смаргивая цветные пятна. – Столько народу живет, а лампочки меняет один мой муж, а теперь вот и вы… Простите, как вас зовут?  
– Евгений, – сосед смотрит не мигая, оценивающе разглядывает Наташу с головы до ног, а потом трясет головой, смахивая с лица длинную челку. У него странный акцент, чуть рокочущий, непривычный для уха, но мало ли иностранных военных теперь работает на территории Советского Союза, Наташа не придает этому особого значения. – Не стоит благодарности, не люблю темноту – она, как и холод, убивает изнутри.  
– Знаете что, Евгений, заходите к нам с Лешей вечером на чай, – совершенно не замечая неловкости, тараторит Наташа. – Познакомимся хоть, живем же дверь в дверь, грех не почаевничать.  
Евгений замирает, не двигается совсем, словно притаившийся зверь, а потом, будто услышав какую-то ему одному предназначенную команду, отмирает и шагает к нижнему пролету.  
– Боюсь, я не самый лучший гость, – качает он головой уже стоя на ступеньке, а потом смотрит Наташе прямо в глаза, цепко, внимательно, и добавляет: – Всего хорошего, Наталья Альяновна.  
Это немного обидно: в кои-то веки к ним в дом въехал нормальный человек, военный, судя по всему, и Наташе хотелось бы быть дружелюбной и гостеприимной, завести хоть каких-то друзей и перестать быть столичными отшельниками среди ленинградской псевдоинтеллигенции, но она не останавливает его, когда Евгений так же стремительно, как и появился, исчезает в нижних пролетах. И лишь когда внизу хлопает дверь парадного, Наташа понимает, что же ее так смутило – своего имени она Евгению не называла. От этой мысли легкий холодок пробегает по наташиной спине, заставляя вздрогнуть и выпустить сетку с продуктами из рук.

* * *

До самого вечера Наташе тревожно, она с еще большим, чем обычно, нетерпением ждет мужа с работы, чтобы расспросить его про нового соседа. Она успокаивает себя тем, что, возможно, Лешка уже знаком с ним, оттого Евгений и знает ее имя, но почему-то верится слабо. Наташа иррационально боится сама не зная чего.  
– Наш новый сосед, – осторожно начинает она, когда вечером Лешка, устало вытянув ноги, устраивается за обеденным столом. – Он ведь военный, да?  
– Какой сосед? – муж с удовольствием набрасывается на котлеты с картошкой и устремляет на Наташу полный благодарности взгляд. Обычно Наташа греется в этих лучах мужниной любви и восхищения, ей нравится чувствовать себя примерной женой, но сегодня любопытство, изрядно приправленное сосущим под ложечкой беспокойством, не позволяет Наташе слишком уж заострять на этом внимание.  
– Из тридцать четвертой, въехал пару дней назад, – все еще со слабой надеждой пробует Наташа, доставая из буфета нарядные, красные в белый крупный горох чашки. – Ты его разве не знаешь?  
Пальцы едва заметно подрагивают, отчего тонкий фарфор тихо и мелодично звенит, но муж, кажется, этого не замечает – он увлечен ужином. Так даже лучше, думает Наташа, переводя дыхание, а то ведь волноваться будет, будет считать ее пугливой дурочкой.  
– Видел мельком, – подумав, наконец отзывается Лешка. – Мрачный такой мужик, тянет носок всегда так, будто по плацу шагает. Ты про него?  
Он отодвигает пустую тарелку, сыто жмурится, и с довольным видом берет чашку со свежезаваренным чаем. Наташа устраивается напротив и греет пальцы о свою, следя за тем, чтобы руки дрожали не слишком явно.  
– Он знает, как меня зовут, – закусив губу, она смотрит на мужа пристально, пытаясь уследить за реакцией, но тот лишь чуть насмешливо приподнимает брови.  
– Ну и что в этом такого? Ты думаешь, что ему еще на кухне не приходилось бывать? – Лешка потягивает чай и продолжает: – Ох и подозрительная ты у меня, Наташка, небось баба Нюра ему уже про всех соседей рассказала, вот и знает.  
Наташа несмело улыбается в ответ, и как она сама не подумала про болтливую старую перечницу из тридцатой, вечно торчащую на кухне целыми сутками? Баба Нюра, неустанно пекущая пирожки своим многочисленным внукам, готова была часами молоть языком и была редкой находкой для шпиона, если бы такой завелся в их квартире.  
– Не привыкну никак, – пожимает плечами Наташа. Соседские досужие сплетни для нее и впрямь в новинку – в Москве они с Лешкой жили в доме для кадровых военных, молодые семьи как на подбор, с маленькими детьми или не обремененные отпрысками; веселые, дружные, не перемывающие друг другу кости. Сложно вот так сразу, за пару месяцев каких-то, привыкнуть и к болтливым старухам, и к запаху прогорклого масла, и к неодобрительным взглядам.  
Лешка виновато опускает глаза, а потом, словно бы стараясь замять неловкость, принимается рассказывать про серию новых испытательных полетов, которые помогут армии поставить на поток новую модель истребителей. Советский Союз серьезно относится к своей безопасности в послевоенные годы, и это правильно: народ до сих пор в эйфории от победы, но страх еще долго всех не отпустит – слишком многим страна пожертвовала ради нее. Наташа слушает скупые лешкины похвалы новым самолетам, пьет чай и гордится своим мужем, потому что именно благодаря таким, как Лешка, граждане Союза могут спать спокойно.  
Лешкин голос убаюкивает, мягкий свет от абажура над столом – тоже, и Наташа мягко улыбается, перебирая пальцами край кружевной скатерти. Какое ей, в конце концов, дело до этого соседа, когда собственная жизнь так хороша.

* * *

Спустя две недели Наташа окончательно успокаивается и уже почти не вздрагивает, натыкаясь на Евгения в сумерках коридора или у плиты. Наташа так и не решается спросить у соседа, откуда он знает ее имя, но в остальном – все в порядке. Единственное, что до сих пор в нем пугает, – это сверкающий металлом протез вместо левой руки, который Евгений, будто стесняясь, постоянно прячет под перчаткой, лишь мелькает иногда под задравшимся рукавом железное запястье. Наверное, думает Наташа, он именно из-за этой самой руки такой замкнутый, не хочет лишний раз никого ею стращать, вот и отталкивает людей.  
Все в порядке, повторяет себе каждый день Наташа; хоть сосед и нелюдим, да к тому же избегает разговоров и приглашений на чай, он всегда неизменно вежливо здоровается и даже изредка предлагает донести тяжелые сумки, если сталкивается с Наташей у входа в парадное. Наташа в знак благодарности порою покупает пару лишних бутылок молока, оставляя их у двери напротив.  
Однако его бесшумность и умение появляться из ниоткуда раз за разом не могут не впечатлять. Вот и сейчас он мрачной тенью просачивается на кухню, отчего Наташа с грохотом роняет в раковину нож, которым скоблила морковь, достает бутылку молока из старенького дребезжащего «ХТЗ», неизвестно каким чудом очутившегося в их коммуналке, и жадно пьет прямо из горла, сорвав фольгу.  
– Добрый вечер, Евгений, – выдохнув, приветливо здоровается Наташа и снова берется за нож, не замечая, как сосед цепким взглядом следит за ее рукой. Болтать языком ведь можно и продолжая чистить морковку, тем более, что Наташа практически уверена – Евгений буркнет ей дежурное добрососедское приветствие и сбежит к себе; еще ни разу она не слышала из его уст больше пары реплик за раз, особенно в присутствии других обитателей их коммуналки. Однако она ошибается, и Евгений, убрав молоко обратно, жутковато улыбается, растягивая непривычные к такому обращению губы.  
– И вам доброго, Наташа, – он останавливается рядом, цепко наблюдает за движениями ее рук и спрашивает так, будто ему действительно интересно: – Давно не видел вашего мужа. В отъезде?  
Наташе от его разговорчивости одновременно становится и хорошо, и тревожно: хорошо оттого, что раньше Евгений и Наташей-то ее не звал, все по имени-отчеству обращался да отмахивался дежурными фразами, словно от мухи надоедливой; а тревожно оттого, что именно сейчас. С чего бы вдруг? Как будто Евгений знает что-то, ей самой пока неизвестное.  
– Командировка в штаб, – пожимает плечами Наташа, принимаясь за свеклу. Красный сок каймой ложится под коротко остриженные ногти, и она чуть морщится, а потом, спохватившись, снова обращается к соседу. – Вы ведь и сам военный, знаете, как это бывает – вызывают на пару дней, а выходит, что и на все две недели.  
Наташа старается говорить как можно беззаботнее, будто и не переживает за Лешку вовсе; не волнуется, что от того уж несколько дней ни слуху, ни духу, ни одной даже коротенькой телеграммы. Нечего тут раскисать, особенно когда бок о бок с нею у плиты толчется баба Нюра, да Люда из сорок первой ловко орудует скалкой на ближайшем столе, раскатывая тесто для пельменей. Холостяк-сосед в этом бабьем царстве выглядит диковато, мельком думает Наташа, а потом одергивает себя – коммуналка плохо на нее влияет, вот уже и сама сует нос не в свое дело. Возможно, это усталость так сказывается – сегодня труппа репетировала до изнеможения, и ноги у Наташи гудят, словно свинцом налитые.  
– С чего вы взяли, что я военный? – напрягается Евгений. Ему заметно не нравится ее проницательность, но ответить Наташа не успевает – где-то в глубине коридора раздается трель общего звонка, и сосед молча идет к дверям, окинув взглядом мокрые наташины руки и гору овощей в раковине.  
То, что он скрывает свою очевидную принадлежность к Красной Армии несколько странно, с легким раздражением думает Наташа, как будто по выправке не видно. Да и протез его явно не в рядовой поликлинике сделан, но она решает не лезть больше к Евгению с расспросами. Боится спугнуть только чуть осмелевшего и разговорившегося соседа.  
Возвращается он быстро, в руках – клочок желтоватой бумаги, и у Наташи сердце в пятки уходит, когда Евгений протягивает ей листок с почтовым штемпелем.  
– Извещение, Москва с вами разговор заказала, – говорит он непривычно мягко, а потом вынимает нож из наташиных вымазанных в свекольном соке слабеющих пальцев. – Идите, Наташа, скорее. Почтальон сказал, что это срочно.  
И Наташа идет; забыв о своей усталости, Наташа спешит со всех ног, выхватив у него чертово извещение, выбегает на лестницу в тапках на босу ногу и в домашней косынке, стягивающей рыжие непослушные волосы. Она распугивает своим безумным взглядом прохожих, а в груди раненой птицей бьется надежда, что это просто Лешка, Лешка соскучился, Лешка звонит сказать, что едет домой, и лишь обессиленно опускаясь на пол прямо в телефонной будке, Наташа понимает, что прежняя ее жизнь закончилась. Телефонистка равнодушно бросает: «Соединяю с Москвой», а потом незнакомый женский голос выбивает из Наташи дух:  
– Товарищ Шостакова? Мне поручено передать вам, что ваш муж, Алексей Шостаков, погиб позавчера в ходе последнего испытательного полета. Примите соболезнования.  
Наташа ничего не отвечает, она сидит на полу и сжимает трубку изо всех сил, стараясь не расплакаться: если начать – уже не остановишься, так всегда говорил дядя Ваня, смазывая зеленкой ее разбитые колени. И Наташа никогда не плакала, она вообще плаксой не была, не будет и теперь; просто где-то нужно найти воздух, чтобы дышать, – из телефонной будки его как будто разом откачали. И тогда Наташа кричит, задыхаясь зовет на помощь; умоляет, чтобы двери открыли, а потом соскальзывает в спасительную темноту.

* * *

Сначала Наташе кажется, что ничего не меняется – в их комнате для нее одной слишком много места, как и всегда, когда Лешка в командировках. И, возможно, Наташа смогла бы себя убедить в том, что это, как и всегда, ненадолго, но соседи смотрят на нее с жалостью, как на бездомную дворнягу; баба Нюра печет пирогов больше обычного, а Люда каждые несколько часов заглядывает с ромашковым чаем. Видит бог, Наташа никогда бы раньше их не заподозрила в таком милосердии и думала бы, что бредит, но аккуратно накрытые вафельным полотенцем пироги и остывающий чай возле ее порога заставляют поверить, что все это – правда.  
Последней же каплей становится то, что к ней стучится Евгений. Он немногословно приносит соболезнования прямо сквозь закрытую дверь и испаряется бесшумно, словно дым, а Наташа сползает спиной по тонкой фанере и наконец осознает – нет больше Лешки, он никогда не вернется домой, и это оказывается куда больнее, чем можно было бы вообразить.  
Два дня Наташа не выходит из комнаты, просто не может найти в себе сил; не реагирует на стук в дверь и встревоженный голос Люды, просто не хочет этого слышать. Иногда Наташе кажется, что зовет Лешка, но она запрещает себе верить, и со временем его насмешливый баритон эхом затихает в самом темном углу комнаты.  
На третью ночь сонное безмолвие их дворика взрывается тихим рокотом мотора, и Наташа впервые за все время, что вернулась из переговорного пункта, поднимается на ноги и идет к окну. Призрачная надежда все еще живет, ее не так-то просто убить в себе, несмотря ни на что. Но вместо служебной волги возле парадного – черный воронок, и будь все проклято, если не за ней, отстраненно думает Наташа. Ну и пусть, думает она, а потом будто оцепенение спадает, и Наташа ежится от липкого ужаса. Только блаженный в стране Советов не знает, зачем темной ночью могут приехать сотрудники НКВД, а она – вовсе не блаженная. Наташа – жена военного летчика, она как никто другой знает, что такие ночные гости – не к добру.  
Решение приходит мгновенно, даже раньше, чем Наташа до конца осознает свое положение. Она не хочет на бесконечные допросы, не хочет в тюрьму; Наташа не хочет знать, что им от нее нужно. Она вихрем вылетает из комнаты и резко стучится в дверь напротив.  
– Пожалуйста, – шепчет Наташа. – Пожалуйста, откройте.  
Евгений распахивает дверь сразу, будто бы и не глухая ночь сейчас, будто он ждал этого лихорадочного стука, и рывком затаскивает Наташу внутрь.  
– Там внизу… – начинает было она, но осекается. Вместо привычного костюма на Евгении странная черная униформа, протез его опасно сверкает в неверном свете уличных фонарей, а в руках винтовка. Наташу трясет от ужаса; господи, куда она влезла, из огня да в полымя, но Евгений лишь молча кивает ей на темный угол рядом с дверью, молниеносным движением стаскивает с себя куртку и отходит к продавленному дивану, приложив палец к губам.  
После трели дверного звонка, оглушительной в ночной тишине, из коридора коммуналки раздается шум; баба Нюра, кряхтя и охая, показывает непрошеным гостям наташину комнату, где, естественно, пусто, и начинается ад. Наташа прижимается спиной к стене, слушая, как совсем рядом хлопают двери, а разбуженные соседи испуганно твердят, что не видели Шостакову уже пару дней, и ей не хватает воздуха. Не хватает почти так же сильно, как в телефонной будке совсем недавно или уже очень давно. Когда очередь доходит до тридцать четвертой, Наташа кусает губы, умоляюще смотрит на Евгения и шепчет беззвучно: «Спасите меня, вы же можете», а Евгений накидывает халат и непривычно громко шагает к двери, крепко сжимая винтовку.  
Наташа не знает, кто он такой, она совсем запуталась, что за дьявол поселился в комнате напротив, но то, что этот дьявол на ее стороне, она понимает, как только Евгений подходит к порогу и подслеповато щурится, приоткрывая дверь. Он держит правую руку с оружием на отлете, оставляя ее вне поля зрения ночных визитеров, и дуло винтовки плотно прижимается к тонкой фанере, готовое при первой же опасности выплюнуть свинец прямо сквозь нее.  
– Ваше имя? – чеканит мужской голос из-за двери, и Наташа зажимает рот рукой, чтобы не выдать себя.  
– Баранов Евгений Борисович, – отзывается сосед, и если бы Наташа не знала, что он вовсе еще не ложился, без обиняков поверила бы его хриплому заспанному бормотанию. – А в чем дело, товарищи?  
Он виртуозно демонстрирует легкий испуг при виде формы НКВД, но Наташа замечает, как палец его твердо и уверенно ложится на курок.  
– Когда вы в последний раз видели Шостакову? – мужчина за дверью явно не подозревает об оружии, значит Евгений вовсе не кадровый военный, иначе люди из органов были бы в курсе.  
– Дня два назад, когда ей пришло извещение с почты, я его товарищу Шостаковой и отдал, – Евгений мастерски изображает разбуженного посреди ночи обывателя, трясет головой и часто моргает. – С Натальей Альяновной что-то случилось?  
– Это закрытая информация, – чеканит сотрудник НКВД, а потом пинком раскрывает дверь и цепким взглядом осматривает комнату. Евгений молниеносно отводит винтовку от двери, приготовившись стрелять вслепую, если потребуется, но это уже не нужно – мужчина в форме отходит от порога и говорит: – Спите дальше, вас вызовут, если понадобитесь.  
Евгений послушно запирает дверь, опускает дуло винтовки в пол и внимательно, пронизывающе на Наташу смотрит. Ей безумно страшно, потому что привычная картина мира внезапно переворачивается с ног на голову – ее, добропорядочную комсомолку, ищет НКВД, а мрачноватый любитель молока из комнаты напротив оказывается неизвестно кем. Наташа хватает ртом воздух и собирается задать сотни вопросов, но Евгений качает головой, а потом легко, будто она ничего не весит, подхватывает Наташу за пояс жуткой своей железной рукой и тяжелыми шагами пересекает комнату, чтобы аккуратно устроить ее на диване. Неуловимым движением накинув на Наташу плед, сосед уже совершенно бесшумно скользит к креслу, опускается на него, а потом, резко передернув затвор винтовки, откидывает голову на спинку и прикрывает глаза.  
В коридоре все еще слышны голоса, кто-то запинается об алюминиевый таз бабы Нюры, а потом шум становится тише, но приобретает другой оборот – Наташа почти уверена, что ночные гости громят их с Лешкой комнату в поисках неизвестно чего. Глухо звенит разбитая посуда, слышен грохот переворачиваемой мебели, и у Наташи сжимается сердце. Какого черта, что она сделала такого, чтобы вместо тела своего мужа и времени на скорбь получить подобный кошмар?  
Чтобы успокоиться, Наташа принимается разглядывать Евгения, пытается совместить в своей голове чуть нелепого, всегда прямого как палка соседа с этим, даже на первый взгляд опасным человеком. Глаза ее мечутся с тяжелых военных ботинок на винтовку, затем с туго набитого поясного ремня на странные кожаные перчатки без пальцев и наконец останавливаются на сверкающей в лунном свете, просачивающемся из окна, левой руке. На плече у Евгения – красная звезда, и Наташа запутывается окончательно, потому что какой смысл человеку, носящему на себе символ советской власти, прятать ее у себя от НКВД? Евгений явно непрост, но Наташа не задает вопросов, она надеется, что у нее еще будет на них время.

* * *

Они уходят через неделю, и каждый из этих семи дней кажется Наташе адом на земле, потому что Евгений неизменно молчит, чтобы не дай бог не услышали соседи, жестами заставляет ее есть, пить и иногда – пишет записки.  
Первую Наташа находит утром, проснувшись в полном одиночестве. «Хочешь жить – не выходи из комнаты» – лаконичность Евгения одновременно злит и восхищает, равно как и его предусмотрительность.  
Вторая записка обнаруживается через два дня, сразу после того, как Наташа переворачивает все в комнате вверх дном в поисках ответа на вопрос, кто же такой Евгений. «Советская разведка» – скачут на листке бумаги насмешливые буквы, и Наташа немного успокаивается, осознавая, что у разведчика она точно ничего не найдет, так что и пытаться не стоит.  
«Вспомни балетные поддержки» написано в третьей записке, лежащей поверх полевой формы примерно ее размера, Наташа послушно переодевается и разминается, закидывая поочередно ноги на стол как на станок.  
Той же ночью они уходят из коммуналки крышами, и Наташа почти не отстает от Евгения, обнимающего одной рукой ствол винтовки, а другой – горшок с геранью. Наташа следует за ним по пятам: у нее отличная спортивная подготовка и начисто отсутствует боязнь высоты, на что Евгений удовлетворенно хмыкает.  
Первое, что он говорит, очутившись в безопасном месте:  
– Тебя подставили. Вероятно, наркомат считает, что твой покойный муж не умел держать язык за зубами.  
– И что мне делать? – спрашивая, Наташа уже знает ответ, она видит его в холодных глазах Евгения. И не то чтобы очутиться в разведке в девятнадцать лет – мечта всей наташиной жизни, но другого выхода просто, кажется, не существует.  
– Не оглядываться, – чеканит Евгений, закидывая винтовку на плечо и перехватывая горшок с цветком поудобнее. – КГБ – не институт для благородных девиц и даже не балетная школа, но выбора, если хочешь жить, у тебя особо нет. Либо ты молчишь, связанная присягой, либо ты молчишь, потому что у тебя пуля в затылке.  
Совершенно ясно, что Евгений не угрожает, в его голосе – предупреждение и холодная расчетливость. Евгений будто хочет понять, на какой она теперь стороне, и если бы только он один – Наташа и сама не совсем понимает пока. Ясно как день лишь одно – назад, к прежней жизни, возврата нет, так что не оглядываться – лучший совет, которым Наташа может воспользоваться.

**Холодные зимы**

_

Помнишь, как мы проводили холодные зимы?  
Грелись и звали баяном меха батареи,  
Как мы гадали на мертвом цветке Хиросимы?  
Как размышляли на тему «прошедшее время»?  
Сплин «Холодные зимы»

 

Москва, 1953 год

_

Его называют Зимний Солдат, и Наташа каждый раз ежится, слыша этот позывной. Ей кажется, будто холод пробирает до костей, когда Евгений сжимает губы в тонкую линию и передергивает затвор винтовки. Холод не отпускает Наташу вот уже шесть лет, с той самой ночи, когда Евгений рывком втащил ее в свою комнату за локоть.  
Прежняя жизнь в Ленинграде кажется давним полузабытым сном – совсем ничего не осталось от когда-то привычного спокойствия: ни Лешки, ни летящих платьев, ни занятий в балетной школе; вместо них – Евгений, военный камуфляж и тренировки до изнеможения. Возврата нет, словно страницу эту Наташа не просто перевернула, но еще и сожгла для верности. Теперь вместо уютного семейного быта и мечты о сыне с лешкиными глазами у Наташи остаются лишь полустертые воспоминания и горечь.  
Просыпаться с улыбкой она давно разучилась, ныне Наташа открывает глаза по утрам с одной лишь мыслью – нужно постараться не умереть сегодня, Лешка бы не хотел. По-солдатски быстро одевается и шагает в новый день – рукопашный бой, стрельба в тире и стерильно-белые лаборатории, – чтобы к ночи вернуться в крохотную их с Евгением комнатку в коммуналке совершенно опустошенной.  
Это нормально, говорит Евгений, нормально чувствовать себя выжатым лимоном, когда тебя начинают готовить. Твой пот – это сок, который со временем придаст жизни вкус, в точности как блюду. О том, к чему Наташу готовят, Евгений тем не менее молчит. Кажется, ему в принципе несложно молчать о чем бы то ни было, поэтому жить с Евгением тяжело, но приходится – такова их легенда.  
Советская разведка – не курорт, и за свой новый паспорт на имя Барановой Натальи Павловны Наташе приходится идти на многое, потому что бесплатного сыра не бывает даже в мышеловках. Первые месяцы после смерти Лешки она наивно считает, что случайно вытянула удачный лотерейный билет, когда постучалась к Евгению в двери, теперь – понимает, что была неправа.  
Почти шесть лет тренировок в Красной Комнате при Кремле под неусыпным контролем Зимнего Солдата дают свои плоды – Наташа не только учится предугадывать, куда в следующее мгновение ударит смертоносный железный кулак, но и вообще учится думать, видеть второе дно в поступках и словах.  
Оказавшись в очередной раз на лопатках с ножом у горла, Наташа внезапно понимает – все случившееся не было случайностью, не для советской разведки. Впервые за долгое время ее затапливает ужас, и, ухватившись за протянутую Евгением руку, Наташа точно знает, о чем спросит его, как только они останутся наедине.  
– Тогда, в Ленинграде, – чеканит она, едва Евгений, кивнув соседке, закрывает за ними дверь. Московские коммуналки, все восемь, в которых они жили за эти годы, почти не отличаются от той, в которой Наташа с Евгением познакомились: те же горы хлама в общем коридоре, досужие соседи, кошачья вонь и выкипевший на кухне борщ. Однако если раньше Наташа не обращала на все это внимания – так счастлива была, – то теперь, с невидимой дырой в груди, злится каждый раз, стоит кому-нибудь из соседей ее окликнуть. – Что Зимний Солдат делал там? Кто был заданием?  
Наташа надеется, что ошиблась, надеется, что Евгений – безжалостный убийца, выполняющий для Красной Комнаты грязную работу, – просто убил в Ленинграде какого-нибудь партийца, а в их коммуналке оказался случайно, под прикрытием, но легкая улыбка, тронувшая уголки губ Евгения, разбивает эти надежды вдребезги. Евгений – нет, не Евгений, ее учитель, Зимний Солдат – очень ею доволен, так, словно бы Наташа наконец сумела уйти от обманного удара и контратаковать. Он молчит столь долго, что у Наташи невольно сжимаются кулаки, а затем холодно бросает:  
– От разведки по своему желанию не уходят, Романова, и тебе нужно было об этом подумать, прежде чем отказаться от вербовки, – в его голосе нет ни капли сочувствия. – НКГБ хотели тебя – и они тебя получили, хоть и чуть позже, чем планировали.  
От злости у Наташи дыхание перехватывает, а потом – лучше бы и дальше злилась – приходит понимание: кажется, на крючке у разведки она гораздо дольше, чем думала еще сегодня утром. Колени слабеют, старый продавленный диван подворачивается очень кстати, и Наташа опускается на него с шумным выдохом.  
– Меня никто не пытался вербовать, – шепчет она, чувствуя, как щеки становятся влажными впервые после лешкиной смерти. – Я бы заметила, должна была заметить…  
– Наталья Шостакова была слишком наивной и слишком счастливой, чтобы замечать что-то дальше своего носа, – безжалостно отвечает ей Евгений, а потом неожиданно присаживается рядом, сжимает наташину дрожащую ладонь в холодных сверкающих пальцах и чуть мягче добавляет: – Балетная школа. Ее руководитель – тоже из наших. Все думали, что ты знала и все равно ушла, а такое не прощают, Романова.  
– Ты тоже так думал? – Наташа замирает от прикосновения и от слов – от слов тоже, – потому что мир рушится, потому что незыблемые вещи, воспоминания о спокойной жизни складываются карточным домиком. Евгений учил ее, что нужно уметь стыковать детали, показывал, как два бессмысленных чертежа на кальке: стоит наложить их друг на друга, и они становятся планом завода, который нужно взорвать, со всеми входами и выходами, аварийными лестницами и бункерами. В голове ее сейчас те же чертежи, и внезапно все обретает смысл: балетные па безумно похожи на стиль боя, которому Евгений ее учит; растяжка и гибкость же, приобретенные за долгие годы, позволяют стрелять метко из немыслимых положений. Годами Наташу готовили для работы в НКГБ, а она об этом не имела понятия, так что прав Евгений – Наталья Шостакова и впрямь была дурой, а вот Наталья Романова ею больше не будет.  
Евгений тянет с ответом, будто знает, о чем Наташа думает, а потом все же коротко бросает:  
– Мне было все равно. Я выполнял приказы.  
– А теперь? – Наташа сжимает его пальцы ладонью и заглядывает в холодные, без единой эмоции светлые глаза.  
– А теперь – ты моя ответственность, Романова, – Евгений легко выдерживает её натиск. – Мне жаль, что так вышло с тобой и твоим мужем, он не заслуживал смерти, но назад дороги нет. Ее никогда не было для тебя с тех пор, как ты переступила порог балетной студии.  
В этих простых словах больше человечности, чем Наташа видела в нем за все шесть лет. Шесть лет, в течение которых не было ни единого ориентира, Евгений всегда был рядом, не только в Красной Комнате, но и вообще в ее жизни. Равнодушный, отстраненный, пугающий, одним взглядом заставляющий замолчать самых скандальных инструкторов Комнаты Зимний Солдат. Спокойный, уравновешенный и угрюмый Евгений Баранов, неизменно вежливый с соседями по коммуналке и обходительный со своей «женой».  
– Женя, – сорванным голосом шепчет Наташа и обессиленно утыкается лбом в его ключицу, чувствуя, как тот давно забытым жестом приобнимает ее за плечи. Слишком тяжелый груз, слишком неподъемное бремя обрушивается Наташе на голову с осознанием собственной вины в лешкиной смерти. Она, содрогаясь и всхлипывая, рыдает и клянется себе, что эти слезы – последние. Для мести нужны холодная голова, сухие глаза и вырванное из груди сердце.

* * *

Теперь, просыпаясь по утрам, Наташа знает, ради чего поднимается с постели – ради мести. Люди, которых она считала своим спасением, своей новой семьей, уже третьей по счету, оказываются лишь лицемерными подонками. Единственной их целью было отобрать у Наташи ее жизнь, разрушить все безвозвратно. Ненависть к агентам Красной Комнаты становится верным наташиным спутником, и пусть проклята она будет, если не найдет каждого из тех, на чьих руках багряными цветами застыла лешкина кровь. Каждого, кроме одного-единственного человека – Зимнего Солдата. К нему, как ни странно, у Наташи претензий нет.  
Данный себе зарок – держать голову холодной – катится к черту, стоит только подумать о том, что Лешка умер из-за нее, из-за ее глупой девичьей слепоты, и каждый раз оказываясь в тренировочных залах Красной Комнаты, Наташа чувствует, как в ней волной поднимается гнев. Гнев – плохой советчик, каждый раз стирая бережно ладонью кровь с ее лица, наставительно говорит Евгений, но Наташа лишь упрямо вздергивает подбородок, поднимается на ноги и возвращается к тренировке.  
Через два месяца Евгений – нет, не он, Зимний Солдат – вручает Наташе сверток. Хрустящая бумага рвется под нетерпеливыми пальцами, и когда Наташа наконец добирается до содержимого, Солдат усмехается. В руках – черный костюм без опознавательных знаков и пара странного вида браслетов, напоминающих замкнутые в круг пулеметные ленты. С этого дня тренировки ужесточаются.  
Тренировки становятся интереснее, куда интереснее чем с Зимним Солдатом, хоть и во много раз проще. Теперь наташины противники – такие же курсанты, как и она сама, и Наташа с удовольствием вымещает свою злобу на череду сменяющихся девиц в черных костюмах, как две капли воды похожих на ее собственный. Каждая их них, в том числе и Наташа, учится использовать возможности своих браслетов – новейшие технологии, секретные советские разработки – и противостоять им же на случай саботажа в рядах разведки. Слезоточивый газ, электричество, взрывчатка – в ход идет все, чтобы уложить соперника на лопатки, а если ему не повезет – то и на больничную койку.  
Елена Белова – единственная, с кем она встречается в спортивном зале больше одного раза. Все остальные Наташу откровенно боятся, но Елена – или как там ее на самом деле зовут – желает взять реванш за унизительное поражение. Ее светлые волосы взметаются веером, когда Елена подступает ближе и бьет ногой с разворота, метя в трахею, а потом она падает, потому что это – слишком просто. Невозможно расправиться с ученицей Зимнего Солдата таким примитивным, самонадеянным и прямолинейным приемом. Наташа зло скалится, выходя из зала, и, спиной чувствуя жгучую ненависть, почему-то думает, что эта их встреча с Беловой – не последняя.  
Ненависть преследует Наташу по пятам, везде и всегда, кроме одного-единственного места – их с Евгением дома. Крохотные комнатушки на десять-двенадцать квадратов меняются калейдоскопом, но каждую из них Наташа теперь мысленно зовет домом, потому что дом там, где крепость. С Евгением крепость – где угодно, им хорошо вдвоем. Спокойно настолько, насколько вообще может быть двум людям, которых связывает огромная пропасть и оборванная человеческая жизнь.  
Наташа знает, она должна злиться и на него тоже: Зимний Солдат был тем, кто приехал в Ленинград, чтобы убить ее мужа – теперь Наташа знает, что никаких учений не было, – и увезти ее саму в Красную Комнату, но почему-то не может. Слишком бережно Евгений относится в ней, слишком много вкладывает в слова «ты моя ответственность». На руках Евгения те же кандалы, что и у нее – Зимним Солдатом он явно стал поневоле, иначе бы откуда в глазах такая сосущая бескрайняя пустота?  
Их дом – последнее убежище, которое у Наташи есть, иллюзия счастливой семейной жизни под неусыпным взглядом любопытных соседей по коммуналке. Каждое утро, возвращаясь из кухни с готовым завтраком, Наташа застает Евгения за привычными утренними делами, и это вселяет хоть какую-то уверенность в завтрашнем дне. В том, что он вообще будет.  
У Евгения – свои ритуалы. После душа он с непроницаемым лицом делает пару подходов к турнику, затем отжимается до тех пор, пока майка не намокнет от пота, а следом – переходит к своего рода медитации: сосредоточенно разбирает свою винтовку до винтика, протирает каждую деталь и собирает обратно. Именно тогда Наташа и приходит с кухни, зная, что сейчас – самое лучшее время для спокойного завтрака, не перекрываемого лязгом затвора.  
Сначала Наташа думает, что больше ничего и нет. Жить с человеком бок о бок и не знать о нем каждую мелочь – почти невозможно, однако только лишь спустя почти семь лет она узнает о самом главном секрете, который Зимний Солдат оберегал ото всех, в том числе и от нее. Все происходит случайно – или же намеренно, с Евгением не угадаешь никогда, – но одним утром Наташа не выскальзывает тихо из комнаты, собираясь помыть посуду. Ей не слишком хорошо, накануне в лаборатории у нее зачем-то забрали крови больше обычного, так что Наташа остается сидеть на стуле, размышляя, не пришло ли время достать шоколадный паек – впереди тяжелый день. Ничего нового: тренировки, лаборатории и привычные уже беседы с Зимним Солдатом о тактике ведения операций, но Наташа не чувствует в себе сил для этого дня.  
Евгений, будто угадав ее мысли, подходит к серванту, достает оттуда ароматную плитку и, без слов опустив ее на стол перед Наташей, перемещается к окну. На подоконнике – та самая герань, которую он когда-то волок подмышкой по ленинградским крышам, но несмотря на любопытство, пожирающее ее изнутри поедом, Наташа не издает ни единого звука. Эта герань мотается с ними по всем халупам и клетушкам, в которых Наташе с Зимним Солдатом приходится ютиться, но раньше Наташа никогда не замечала, что Евгений делает с цветком хоть что-то, кроме как небрежно поливает. Она жадно следит за Евгением взглядом, надкусывает шоколад и удивленно вскидывает брови. Евгений же, не обращая на нее ни малейшего внимания, берется за тряпку и бережно протирает каждый листик герани влажной мягкой тканью. С губ его срывается тихое, почти неслышное слово. Незнакомый язык, нежное придыхание; кончик языка, скорее всего, ласкает небо. Steve, говорит Зимний Солдат, и в голосе его столько волчьей тоски, что Наташа моментально забывает о шоколаде и боится шелохнуться. Steve, повторяет Зимний Солдат еще раз, а потом аккуратно сложив ветошь в угол подоконника, отходит от окна. Наташа чувствует, что в глазах у нее стоят слезы, и быстро отворачивается.  
Это утро что-то неуловимо меняет – холод в глазах Зимнего Солдата перестает обжигать, теперь он лишь изредка жалит и посылает мурашки по всему телу. Возможно, дело в том, что теперь Наташа наконец понимает: Солдат не оружие, он такая же кукла, марионетка в руках советской разведки, которая почему-то не может или не хочет оборвать нити, соединяющие ее с кукловодом. У каждого – свои мотивы, Наташа свои нити рвать тоже не спешит.  
Она – лучшая, это вынуждены признать даже скептики из аналитического отдела, поэтому первая из курсанток узнает цель своих тренировок. В кабинете полковника Смирнова пахнет нафталином и застарелым потом, а еще – страхом. Полковник ее боится точно так же, как и все вокруг, кроме Евгения. Наташа молча, вытянувшись в струну, выслушивает прочувствованную речь о гражданском своем долге перед Советским Союзом и чести, оказанной ей лично. Ловит каждое слово, произнесенное полковником, о том, что она – выносливый боец, обладает великолепными знаниями в области тактического планирования и важной для оперативника исполнительностью. Идеальная подготовка, идеальное здоровье – лучшая кандидатура. Полковник Смирнов пожимает Наташе руку и цепляет на отворот костюма крохотный значок – алую советскую звезду, какой нет и, видимо, еще долго не будет ни у одной из курсанток. С этого дня Наталья Альяновна Романова, первая выпускница Красной Комнаты, перестает существовать, говорит полковник подчеркнуто торжественно, будто сообщает прекраснейшую из новостей. С этого дня, говорит он, появляется совсем новый человек – Черная Вдова, агент советской разведки второго уровня, будущий напарник Зимнего Солдата. Наташа кивает и, привычно, по уставу отдав честь – боже, кто вообще придумал, что в разведке уместно козырять без соответствующего головного убора, – выходит из кабинета.

* * *

Время летит быстро, схлопывается точно медвежий капкан, и затяжная московская осень сменяется снежной тихой зимой, седьмой по счету, приход которой Наташа с Солдатом встречают вместе. Тишина настолько гулкая, почти физически ощутимая, что пугала бы, если бы не пульсирующее, будто проталина, тепло в их отношениях. Седьмая по счету зима вместе, но первая – полная уюта, горячего чая в чашках с оббитыми краями по вечерам и едва теплящихся батарей в очередной коммуналке. Они говорят обо всем и ни о чем: Евгений – отличный собеседник, по-прежнему скупой на слова, но щедрый на поддержку и умение слушать.  
С наступлением холодов герань перебирается с подоконника на обшарпанный обеденный стол, поближе к бахроме запыленного абажура, а Евгений наконец-то, впервые за все годы – поближе к Наташе. Будто тоже тянется к свету, хотя какой от нее, потухшей, словно старая звезда, к черту, свет? Однако Евгений больше не спит в неудобном кресле с торчащими пружинами и деревянными подлокотниками; он, вытянувшись в струну, тревожно дремлет совсем рядом на узком диване. Так близко, что Наташа лицом иногда чувствует его дыхание.  
Тренировки в Красной Комнате продолжаются, правда больше ее не подпускают к другим курсанткам – они вновь с Зимним Солдатом один на один. Теперь Наташа знает причину, по которой советской разведке были нужны девушки-балерины: почти все воспитанницы Комнаты вышли из той же колыбели, что и она сама – командование готовит из них элитный женский отряд. Правда, кое-что Наташу все-таки тревожит: неясно, из каких соображений ее саму исключили из программы «Красные Вдовы», присвоили свой, личный и идентифицируемый позывной, а потом отдали на поруки самому устрашающему агенту из всего офицерского состава. Не то чтобы Зимний Солдат не тренировал ее раньше, но теперь он берется за Наташу всерьез – не смягчает падений, не сдерживает силы ударов, не щадит, подстреливая резиновыми пулями и оставляя багровеющие синяки по всему телу.  
Будь пули настоящими, холодно говорит Солдат по окончании каждой тренировки, ты бы давно была мертва, а потом подает руку, помогая подняться на ноги, и внимательно осматривает Наташу, ощупывает ладонями – живой и металлической, ищет повреждения. И лишь убедившись в их несерьезности – ни переломов, ни вывихов, – привычным движением стирает с ее лица кровь и велит отправляться в душ.  
Но вся эта жестокость, контрастирующая с почти-нежностью – всегда остается лишь в Красной Комнате, за ее пределами требовательный и жесткий Солдат смягчается, и Наташа все чаще ловит себя на том, что то и дело случайно называет его Женей. Возражений не следует, сурового наказания за нарушение субординации – тоже. Когда она спрашивает, в чем причина, Евгений лишь плечами пожимает и коротко бросает, что ей следует отвыкать от положения воспитанницы и подчиненной. Совсем скоро они станут напарниками, говорит Евгений, растягивая губы в деревянной жуткой улыбке, стоит лишь дождаться выстрела стартового пистолета – и многое изменится. Не говорит он лишь одного – когда это случится. Больше Наташа не задает лишних вопросов.  
С каждым днем она все отчетливее ощущает свою силу, все легче доверяется инстинктам. Их с Солдатом тренировки, все до единой – смертельный танец, оставляющий десятки следов по всему телу: синяки и ссадины багровеют, словно чересчур страстные поцелуи. Зимний Солдат доволен Наташей; он почти не меняется в лице, когда присев прямо на пол после спарринга, перечисляет все ее ошибки и огрехи, которые в реальном бою могут стоить жизни, но Наташа знает цену этим чуть снисходительным взглядам и слегка приподнятым в ухмылке уголкам губ. Благодаря Солдату Наташа знает цену себе и своим силам.  
Она – первая за долгие годы, кого отправляют на миссии с Зимним Солдатом. Мелкие, почти незначительные – учебные, как насмешливо однажды замечает Евгений. Боевые навыки почти не требуются, лишь умение вживаться в разные образы, следить за объектом и собирать информацию; остальное делают Солдат и его винтовка.  
Где-то в Швейцарии, спустя год после своего нового назначения, вслушиваясь в уверенные интонации, легкий акцент и вибрирующие согласные, Наташа наконец понимает то, что слишком давно ускользало из поля ее зрения. То, что всегда смущало ее в Евгении, цепляло слух и не позволяло верить ему безоговорочно. Наверное, думает Наташа, он специально никогда не затрагивал эту тему, ждал, пока она уловит фальшь сама, и она ловит.  
Едва дождавшись момента, когда им никто не сможет помешать, Наташа спрашивает в лоб:  
– Как ты оказался в советской разведке? Русский язык – не твой родной. Так откуда Зимний Солдат?  
– Не имеет значения, – бросает Евгений, отвернувшись. Он одобрительно кивает и в ответ на недоумение Наташи неохотно поясняет: – Все равно дороги назад нет.  
Весь его тон и вся поза говорят о том, что разговор закончен, но Наташу не так легко теперь сбить с толку. Зимний Солдат сам учил ее, как правильно вести допросы, как давить на больное и выбивать слова из глотки. Наташа вспоминает все, что она знает о Евгении, анализирует его слишком болезненное отношение к ее собственной судьбе и делает выводы.  
– Тебя завербовали так же, как и меня. Отняли твою жизнь, не так ли?  
На лице Евгения мелькает легкое разочарование, а потом он качает головой:  
– Тебе нужно усерднее учиться. Ошибаешься, Романова. И спешишь с выводами. Все было не так.  
– А как было? – не унимается Наташа. Ее не смущает холодность, она привыкла, что Евгений вообще не слишком эмоциональный собеседник, поэтому Наташа легко касается пальцами его локтя и тихо просит: – Расскажи мне, как это случилось.  
Евгений задумывается, впрочем ненадолго, а затем сжимает губы в тонкую линию и, будто решившись, тихо и скрипуче выплевывает:  
– Никто не отнимал у меня жизнь, как у тебя. У меня уже не было своей жизни тогда. Единственное, что у меня отняли, – это право умереть. Я должен был сдохнуть от переохлаждения и увечий, но меня подобрали как бездомного щенка и выходили. В разведке мне дали крышу над головой и кусок хлеба, а потом, когда заматерел, натаскали бросаться на людей.  
Тон его не меняется – холодное равнодушие, ни грамма злости, – и это почему-то пугает больше всего. Наташа боится, что когда-нибудь она сама будет рассказывать свою собственную историю так же. Боится и хочет одновременно.  
– И ты смирился, – она даже не спрашивает, утверждает, и Евгений, поймав ее взгляд, отстраненно чеканит:  
– Мне некуда возвращаться, – и жутковато улыбнувшись, пожимает плечами так легко, будто говорит о самых обычных вещах. – На пепелище возвращаются либо больные мазохисты, либо законченные идиоты.  
Наташе тоже некуда возвращаться, но она еще слишком хорошо помнит, чья это вина, чтобы вот так просто все забыть и жить дальше. Это похоже на одержимость, Наташа и сама понимает, но тем не менее продолжает копаться в архивах – будучи агентом разведки с высоким уровнем доступа, она не встречает особых препятствий со стороны командного состава. Наташа старательно собирает информацию о ленинградской миссии Зимнего Солдата в сорок седьмом – по крупицам, по обрывкам разговоров и слухов – в попытках вычислить, кто стоит за приказом на устранение Алексея Шостакова. Месть, которой жаждет все ее существо, уже не вернет Лешку, но позволит успокоить гнев внутри себя. Только затушив это пламя, Наташа сможет, как и Зимний Солдат, действовать наконец с холодной головой. Сейчас трезвый рассудок как никогда важен – что-то серьезное зреет в разведке, ветер перемен еще только гуляет по коридорам, но уже чувствуется, что совсем скоро Красную Комнату перетряхнет каким-то внутриведомственным взрывом. Миссии с Солдатом становятся все чаще и все дольше, они неделями не возвращаются в коммуналку, мотаясь по Европе почти налегке: оружие, пара рюкзаков и горшок с геранью – вот и весь немудреный скарб.  
Наверное, Наташа слишком увлекается своими изысканиями, потому что однажды она попадается. Зимний Солдат смотрит на разложенные по кровати бумаги долгим тяжелым взглядом, отчего сердце Наташи уходит в пятки, а потом устало прикрывает глаза. Наташа ждет, что он разозлится, готовится к выволочке, но глаза открывает уже не Солдат, их открывает Евгений, который неожиданно глухо говорит:  
– Я тоже потерял одного человека. Это было давно, в сорок пятом. Он был лучше всех, кого я знал. Единственный, кого я когда-либо любил, за кого умер и за кого умер бы еще раз, если бы потребовалось. Но все это – в прошлом. Поверь, месть – не то, ради чего стоит жить.  
Его откровения – как снег на голову, как взрыв после мертвой тишины. Наташе кажется, она не слышала от Евгения столько правды и столько о его прошлом ни разу за все время, что они знакомы. Она понимает: надо бы промолчать, надо бы принять дружеский – действительно дружеский – совет к сведению и успокоиться, но все равно спрашивает с замиранием сердца:  
– Ты отомстил?  
Евгений держит паузу несколько минут, которые кажутся Наташе, нетерпеливо теребящей край одного из отчетов, вечностью.  
– Я не живу, – наконец хлестко отзывается Евгений и присаживается на край кровати, словно бы приглашая к дальнейшему разговору. Словно бы сдаваясь и приоткрывая все свои заслоны для Наташи.  
– Ты не ответил на вопрос, – тут же пользуется своим правом Наташа. Обдумывать услышанное она будет позже, а сейчас ей, будто она не агент разведки, а сопливая романтичная девчонка, хочется знать, какая душещипательная история прячется за этим фасадом холодности и равнодушия.  
– Мне некому мстить, – Евгений пожимает плечами и чуть горбится, словно бы груз прошлого разом обрушился ему на плечи вместе с воспоминаниями. – Он сам уничтожил всех, с кем мы сражались. А потом погиб, спасая миллионы жизней. Разбился, направив самолет вниз.  
– Но почему? Он не знал, что ты?.. – Наташа не заканчивает вопрос, просто не может себя заставить, слишком больно и горько. Слишком знакомо вспоминать о тех, кого любил и потерял. Эти шрамы не затягиваются, и слово на букву «л», которое раньше легко, как птица с ветки, срывалось с губ, теперь комом встает поперек горла.  
– Разумеется, знал, – так же, как и Наташа, обходя подводный камень, отзывается Евгений, а потом, разом спадая с лица, почти шепчет: – Просто Стив не мог иначе. Он умер за то, чтобы жили другие.  
Боль, сочащаяся из него, удушливыми волнами расплывается по комнате. Евгений с силой сжимает левую руку в кулак, а потом, словно сбрасывая морок, мотает головой.  
– Стив? – и если до этого момента Наташе казалось, что они все же говорят о женщине, абстрактном «человеке» – тонкости русского языка допускали такую возможность, а военное время вполне оправдывало бы своеобразную профессию, – то теперь пасьянс складывается. Евгений лишь подтверждает ее догадки, грустно усмехаясь:  
– Ты спрашивала, откуда Зимний Солдат, так вот когда-то я был американцем, Романова, – он встречается с Наташей взглядом, цепко держит ее, не позволяя отвернуться, и каждое слово Евгения – застаревшая боль. – В Штатах не было статьи за мужеложество, только трибунал. Но кому какое дело до трибунала, когда ты в любую минуту можешь сдохнуть? Война есть война, мы жили одним днем, но до победы дожить так и не сумели.  
Больше они не говорят о мести, Евгений не затрагивает тему, а Наташа – не решается. И казалось бы, разговора не было совсем, однако слыша каждое утро непривычно-ласковое Steve, Наташа почти бегом выходит из комнаты, оставляя Евгения наедине с воспоминаниями о прошлой жизни. Глаза жжет, горло сдавливает невидимая рука – железная, почти как у Солдата – и не вырваться из этой хватки. У каждого в самом дальнем, самом темном углу души – свое кладбище, свои несбывшиеся мечты, и кто она такая, чтобы подглядывать за тем, что не предназначено для чужих глаз. Просто теперь она знает, что Зимний Солдат – вовсе не машина для убийств, Зимний Солдат куда человечнее многих людей, которых она встречала – Солдат умеет любить. Или умел когда-то очень давно.  
Герань по-прежнему кочует с ними по всему свету, и если раньше Наташу это слегка раздражало, то теперь раздражает уже всерьез – она ловит себя на жгучей глупой ревности к неизвестному мертвому солдату с чуть старомодным, непривычным ее уху именем. Злится, что призрак Евгению куда ближе, чем ее живое тепло. Это глупо, и у Наташи нет никаких прав на такие мысли, однако споры с собой – самые увлекательные и самые бесполезные; Наташа не в силах совладать со своими эмоциями, только лишь сделать все возможное, чтобы скрыть их от Евгения.  
А потом случается то, что случается: ранним весенним утром Наташа находит свои бумаги по делу Шостакова в беспорядке, а несколько часов спустя одного из офицеров, возглавляющего ее расстрельный список, обнаруживают мертвым в собственной квартире. Солдат равнодушно вскидывает бровь на все наташины расспросы и делает вид, что понятия не имеет, о чем речь, но Наташа знает, видит – лед треснул.  
Евгению некому мстить за смерть своего солдата, но он находит новый смысл и мстит за совсем другого человека, которого убил собственными руками. Он по-прежнему протирает ветошью листья герани после завтрака и изредка тихо с нею беседует, но лед треснул и стремительно тает – в мимолетных улыбках Евгения все больше лукавости, и нет никакой возможности не поддаться его обаянию.  
Зима кончилась, за окном щебечут первые перелетные птицы, скучавшие по родной земле. Однажды утром, где-то в середине марта, Наташа просыпается с легким сердцем и понимает, что снова влюбилась.

* * *

Раньше Наташа думала, что между ней и Солдатом теплые отношения, теперь видит – то была пропасть из недомолвок и тайн, его и ее собственных, на смену которой пришла уже настоящая оттепель. У них множество миссий, совместных и даже раздельных, на территории Союза и за его пределами, но крепкий канат, которым стала тонкая ниточка доверия, соединяет Наташу с Солдатом, где бы они оба ни были. Есть свои плюсы в том, чтобы быть агентом разведки – из любой точки мира ты с равной легкостью можешь пожелать спокойной ночи тому, кто далеко, или же, сжимая зубы от боли, отчитаться ему, что ранен и придешь на точку сбора позже. И то, и другое – не редкость в звонках Наташи и Евгения друг другу, такова их работа.  
Общие секреты сближают – это правда. Они с Евгением теряют понятие личного пространства окончательно после убийства третьего офицера из наташиного списка. Всего их восемь, и все они до единого поплатятся за свои необдуманные решения, теперь Наташа в этом уверена как никогда, потому что советская разведка своими собственными руками породила чудовище о двух головах, столкнув друг с другом Зимнего Солдата и Черную Вдову.   
День за днем, неделя за неделей, месяц за месяцем Наташа прилежно тренируется в Красной Комнате под руководством Солдата, старательно осваивает новые виды боевых искусств и трофейное иностранное оружие, чтобы быть готовой ко всему, а потом, по возвращении домой, они почти соприкасаются лбами, нетерпеливо склоняясь над кучей своих записей и схем, расчерченных планов московских двориков, распорядком дня объекта и его соседей. Иногда у Евгения случается шутливое настроение, и он с усмешкой говорит, что это – тоже часть обучения, и когда-нибудь Наташа сменит его на посту неуловимого советского убийцы. Когда придет срок, добавляет он загадочно, и Наташа предпочитает не задумываться, что именно он под этим подразумевает.  
От их нынешней жизни, несмотря на все опасности, слишком сильно веет романтикой, чтобы можно было перед этим устоять, и Наташа понимает, что не просто влюбилась, а словно бы закольцевала всю свою жизнь на Евгении. Слишком редко они проводят время порознь, чтобы могло быть иначе, и иногда ей кажется, что Евгений тоже отвел ей в своем сердце небольшой уголок.  
Неловкие знаки внимания, неумелая забота и надежное, хромово сверкающее плечо – во все это так хочется поверить, что Наташа верит, сама того не замечая. Опасно ходит по острию бритвы, чуть чаще, чем обычно, улыбается и щедрой рукой сыплет соль в суп, замечтавшись. Хорошо, что на заданиях у нее не солонка, а револьвер – это заставляет собраться и действовать четко и выверено, как учил Евгений, иначе было бы перед ним стыдно, гораздо больше, чем за пересоленный суп.  
На очередной миссии Зимний Солдат получает ранение, настолько несерьезное, что узнает о нем Наташа лишь на точке сбора, а не через наушник радиосвязи, но руки ее трясутся до самого дома. Евгений крепко сжимает зубы, когда она дрожащими пальцами разрывает рукав и принимается осторожно стирать кровь с плеча. Молчит, как на допросе, и тяжело дышит, когда пуля выходит из тела и, гулко стукнувшись об пол, закатывается под диван.  
Наташе страшно, еще ни разу она не обрабатывала пулевых ранений, но как только в руках оказывается иголка, дрожь из пальцев уходит – игла не пляшет, ровно и четко протыкает кожу, стягивает ее края. Плеснув на свежие швы водки, Наташа поднимает голову, смотрит на Евгения и думает: не попробуешь – не узнаешь. Какие на вкус его сомкнутые губы? Наташа тянется вверх, касается его рта легким поцелуем, ждет ответной ласки и не дожидается. Вместо этого Евгений резко подается назад, подскакивает с дивана и отходит к окну.  
– Не по уставу, Романова, – жестко говорит он в темноту за стеклом, даже не глядя в наташину сторону, и это – больно.  
– У нас все не по уставу, – возражает ему Наташа, поднимаясь с пола, но так и не решаясь приблизиться. – Ты плевать хотел на устав, иначе не убивал бы членов высшего офицерского состава. Имей мужество просто признаться, что я тебе не нужна, и не прикрывайся уставом разведки.  
Внутри нее – прежнее ревущее пламя. Пламя бушует и рвется наружу, слизывает подчистую весь тот покой, который установился в душе за последние месяцы. Наташе обидно, но обида – ничто по сравнению с гневом, что с новой силой разгорается в ней. Евгений, будто чувствуя перемены, оборачивается, и лицо его непроницаемо, лишь почти неуловимо для глаза подрагивает уголок губ.  
– Нужна не ты. Ты – друг, – резко говорит он, делая шаг навстречу и выступая из тени. В глазах нет колкого льда, но и привычного тепла нет – тоже. – Не смешивай ответственность и доверие с любовью в один тугой ком, Наташа. Это опасное заблуждение, что все будет как нельзя лучше, и я сам когда-то за него поплатился жизнью. Тебе – не позволю.  
Наташа открывает было рот, чтобы возразить, но Евгений не дает ей такой возможности – он продолжает говорить:  
– Мы со Стивом были соратниками и любовниками. Я погиб, спасая его жизнь, но не думаю, что ему от этого было легче. Более того, я уверен, Стив до самой смерти винил себя за то, что я принял на себя удар. Он прожил недолго, считанные месяцы, и ты не заставишь меня повторить эту ошибку.  
– Ошибку, значит? И кто ошибется – ты или я? Боишься снова броситься под пули сам или же не хочешь, чтобы кто-то умер за тебя? – горько усмехается Наташа, подступая ближе – мягко, осторожно – словно кошка, которую всю жизнь пинали в живот, но которой так хочется ласки. – Не лишай меня выбора, кого бы из нас двоих ты ни хотел уберечь от боли, слышишь?  
Евгений молчит, лишь настороженно наблюдает за каждым ее движением, готовый молниеносно сорваться с места. Еще не все потеряно, думает Наташа, еще можно для него достучаться, и продолжает:  
– Истории не повторяются, это не замкнутый круг, который невозможно разорвать, – тихо, с расстановкой замечает она, а потом сорванно шепчет: – Твоего солдата больше нет, и никто не сможет стать им или его заменить. Нельзя всю жизнь отказываться от тепла, так почему бы и не со мной?..  
Звучит почти жалко, Наташа сама это понимает, однако она до последнего надеется, что Евгений ответит откровенностью на откровенность. Так и выходит, но слышит она совсем не то, что хотела бы. Евгений плотно сжимает губы, отчего ямочка на его подбородке становится четче, а потом идет к дверям и, уже взявшись за скрипучую ручку, холодно бросает:  
– Потому что ты – не Стив. Я не могу любить с заживо похороненным сердцем. Даже совсем немного не могу, а обманывать тебя не намерен, Романова. Отдыхай, а я подам рапорт.  
Когда Евгений уходит, в комнате становится пусто и будто бы даже снова безумно холодно. Наташа не может найти себе место, меряя шагами расстояние от двери до окна, и жалеет себя, обещая, что это – в последний раз. Взгляд натыкается на горшок с геранью, и на мгновение в душе просыпается такая злость, какой Наташа в себе и не знала никогда – хочется распахнуть окно и выкинуть чертов цветок во двор, но это жалко и по-бабски, а бабские привычки Наташа за последние годы почти все повыкорчевала с корнем. Когда ты агент разведки, неуловимая Черная Вдова с дурной славой и стальным для окружающих характером, волей-неволей приходится разучиваться, как это – быть женщиной. Две вещи не давали Наташе забыть, кто она такая и кем была когда-то: обручальное кольцо и длинная рыжая коса, которая так нравилась Лешке; две вещи, от которых стоило бы давно избавиться.  
Наташа распахивает окно и, размахнувшись, швыряет кольцо – простой золотой ободок не самой высокой пробы – в чернильные весенние сумерки, а потом, глотая злые слезы, берется за острый метательный нож. Долгая коса – долгая память; Наташа больше не хочет помнить, она резким движением режет медные пряди и прикрывает глаза.

* * *

В следующий раз с Евгением Наташа встречается через два дня в одной из аудиторий Красной Комнаты. По расписанию – изучение вариантов тактического отхода в случае провала операции, но доска, вопреки обыкновению, девственно чиста. В первое мгновение в голове даже мелькает мысль: Евгений сейчас скажет, что не будет больше ее куратором, но он прохладно кивает и взглядом указывает на ближайший обшарпанный стол.  
– Надеюсь, ты успокоилась, потому что разговор у нас будет серьезный, – Евгений присаживается напротив и устраивает локти поверх перевернутой лицом вниз папки.  
– Так точно, – чеканит Наташа и застывает точно изваяние, готовая внимать. Даже если бы не успокоилась, она всегда, с тех самых пор, как попала в разведку, умела отделять работу от личного, просто в последнее время грань несколько поистерлась, а Евгений вовремя не остановил, не ткнул носом, что зарвалась. Теперь Наташа видит свою ошибку.  
– Хорошо. Завтра ты изменишься, и пути назад не будет, – про это Наташа слышит не впервые, но в первый раз действительно понимает, что означает отсутствие путей к отступлению. Только вперед, любой ценой. Когда нечего терять – это просто. Евгений тем временем внимательно смотрит на нее и припечатывает: – Ты станешь чуть больше похожей на меня, Романова.  
– Такой же бесчувственной? – Наташа не удерживается от шпильки, хотя обещала себе держаться в рамках устава. С Евгением всегда так, но нужно сейчас понять, что перед ней – не Евгений, перед ней Зимний Солдат, и собраться наконец.  
Евгений понимающе прикрывает глаза, когда открывает – в глазах его давно забытая пустота, гулкая и страшная, та самая, которой боятся даже члены командования, и враз становится легче.  
– В каком-то роде, – равнодушно бросает он. – Такой же сильной. Выносливой. Будешь восстанавливаться быстрее. Слышала когда-нибудь о Капитане Америке?  
Наташа коротко кивает. Пусть на ее счету пока не так уж много миссий – мелкий промышленный шпионаж за пределами железного занавеса под руководством Зимнего Солдата и правительственные операции на территории Союза, ничего серьезного, – в Красной Комнате не найдется ни одного агента, который бы не слышал о легендарном Капитане. Как карающий архангел он пронесся по Европе во времена Второй мировой, сделал для победы куда больше, чем многие могли себе вообразить, а потом просто пропал из поля зрения. Верхушка советской разведки до сих пор гадает чуть ли не на кофейной гуще, что с ним сталось, но данные засекречены слишком хорошо, чтобы можно было их выведать.  
Мозг выдает информацию стремительно, фоново, но даже проанализировав все имеющиеся сведения, Наташа не понимает, к чему этот разговор. Пока не понимает, но уверена, что скоро все узнает. Так и происходит.  
– Единственный в мире суперсолдат, созданный доктором Авраамом Эрскином. Венец его творения, – продолжает Зимний Солдат, придвигая к Наташе пухлую истрепанную папку с грифом «совершенно секретно», которую до этого момента прижимал к столу локтем. На мгновение Наташе кажется, что голос его срывается, но это слишком не похоже ни на Евгения, ни на Солдата, и она, закусив губу, снова обращается в слух. – Наша разведка сумела воссоздать утраченную американцами формулу. Эта формула – во мне, а с завтрашнего дня будет и в тебе – тоже. Тебе выпала честь, Романова, так что постарайся оправдать оказанное доверие.  
И наконец картина в ее голове складывается. Все эти годы в разведке Наташа ломала голову, зачем столько лабораторных испытаний и медицинских обследований проводить над рядовым курсантом, а потом и агентом, пусть и с высоким уровнем доступа. Теперь ясно как день – Черную Вдову готовили вовсе не для промышленного шпионажа, ей с самого начала предназначено было стать вторым советским суперсолдатом, красивой женщиной, в которой никто не заподозрит смертоносного бойца.  
То, что ее выводы правильные, легко читается по лицу Зимнего Солдата – он ведет себя подчеркнуто холодно, лишь взгляд постоянно выдает волнение: то и дело соскальзывает с глаз Наташи на обрезанные небрежно волосы, неаккуратными прядями обрамляющие лицо. Солдат боится, что сломал идеальную схему, разработанную аналитическим отделом, боится, что теперь она может стать отбракованным материалом, потому что дала слабину. Он спешит раскрыть карты насчет сыворотки, чтобы как-то оправдаться, и вряд ли кому-то рассказал о недавнем инциденте. Не расскажет и Наташа, она слишком хорошо знает, что случается с бракованными, не прошедшими проверки агентами – она лично убивала таких, легко и непринужденно, потому что получала приказ.  
Наташа, стараясь не обращать внимания на колкие, равнодушные слова, так контрастирующие с больным усталым лицом Солдата, раскрывает папку, и глаза ее быстро бегают по строчкам. Это – еще один из навыков, полученных совсем недавно – усваивать и обрабатывать огромные массивы информации за считанные минуты. Папка оказывается почти бесполезной: одна вода, даже имени Капитана в Красной Комнате, судя по всему, не знают. Лишь фамилию – Роджерс, и Наташа вполголоса пробует непривычное слово на язык, не замечая, как вздрагивает Зимний Солдат. Данных совсем немного – биологические показатели до и после применения сыворотки, кое-что из записей доктора Эрскина, все остальное – домыслы. Если бы напротив не сидел Солдат с сывороткой в крови, Наташа бы испугалась этой неизвестности, но ей не страшно. Выжил Евгений – выживет и она, у Наташи нет оснований не доверять аналитическому и исследовательскому отделам.  
– Здесь почти ничего нет, – наконец выносит приговор Наташа, долистав папку до конца, а потом поднимает тяжелый взгляд на Зимнего Солдата. – И ничего из того, о чем ты сейчас говорил. Откуда ты так много знаешь о Капитане Америке?  
Солдат выдерживает этот взгляд, лишь слегка, почти неуловимо дергается.  
– Я был там. В Европе. Советский Союз воевал с Гитлером, мы – с ГИДРОЙ, – отрывисто, будто на докладе, чеканит он.  
Нет причины ему не верить, Наташа знает, что Зимний Солдат уже тогда работал на разведку, но что-то не дает ей спокойно принять такое простое объяснение. Что-то неуловимое, как дым. Зимний Солдат – советский агент, в этом сомнений нет, но у Наташи хорошая память, и она услужливо подкидывает сведения: первая миссия – в сорок пятом году. До этого момента Солдата будто не существовало. Капитан Америка сгинул с радаров тогда же, незадолго до Дня Победы.  
– Все верно, – удовлетворенно кивает Зимний Солдат, он будто бы даже доволен, что не приходится объяснять очевидные вещи. Или же – не приходится самому выдумывать складную ложь. – Двойное игра. Я был в ГИДРЕ. Я встречался с Капитаном. Я знал его, в нескольких миссиях прикрывал ему спину, хотя это и было лишним. Капитан Америка был идеальным солдатом.  
– Что с ним стало? – напряженно спрашивает Наташа. Зимний Солдат равнодушно пожимает плечами.  
– Я знаю не больше, чем советское командование и те, кто собирал досье. В последний раз мы с Капитаном виделись в сорок четвертом, он был жив, полон праведного гнева и мечтаний о том, как раздавит фашистских выродков. Скорее всего, слухи не врут, и он действительно погиб или устал нести свою службу, теперь мы этого уже не узнаем.  
Он врет, наконец Наташа понимает это кристально ясно. Не во всем, лишь умело искажает правду, затирая отдельные штрихи из своего прошлого, но что именно скрывает Зимний Солдат – известно ему одному. Почему-то Наташа уверена, что даже командование не знает всей его истории.  
Они возвращаются в коммуналку вместе, но будто порознь – Евгений снова устраивается на ночь в кресле, прислонив к подлокотнику винтовку, а Наташа до рассвета изучает папку со всеми имеющимися у советской разведки данными на Капитана Америку. Что-то постоянно ускользает от нее, что-то важное, но что – понять невозможно, а на следующий день это уже не имеет значения.  
Сыворотка ощущается в крови бурлящей лавой, в капсуле для облучения Наташа кричит, срывая голос, но остановить процедуру, вопреки советам доктора Афанасьева и полковника Смирнова, не просит. Создается впечатление, будто ее выворачивает наизнанку, но уже через несколько минут Наташа словно бы другой человек.  
Внешне не меняется почти ничего, ее предупреждали, что советская сыворотка не похожа на американскую, однако внутренне – Наташа каждой клеткой чувствует, что тело, наполненное силой, будто поет. С этого дня их с Солдатом тренировки больше походят на бойню, понаблюдать за которой из-за толстого непробиваемого стекла стекается половина агентов Красной Комнаты. Удары сыплются градом, контратаки и блоки могли бы переломать добрую половину костей нормальному человеку, но они с Зимним Солдатом лишь коротко кивают друг другу и вновь сходятся ближе.  
Полковник Смирнов доволен, спустя месяц он вызывает обоих – Наташу и Солдата – к себе в кабинет, чтобы выказать свое начальственное одобрение ходом тренировок и вручить папку с заданием.  
Цель – правительственный завод в Литве. Еще пару лет назад Наташа бы задумалась, зачем советской разведке уничтожать одного из главных поставщиков оружия в Союзе, теперь – лишь кивает и принимает папку из рук полковника без единого слова. Приказ есть приказ, солдаты не обсуждают приказы.  
На подготовку операции уходят считанные часы, день – чтобы добраться до точки назначения. Зимний Солдат непривычно задумчив и – чересчур привычно – молчалив. Наташа кажется, что он что-то тщательно крутит в своей голове, какую-то мысль, деталь, ускользнувшую от ее собственного внимания, но Наташа не спрашивает. Солдат сам учил ее быть идеальным исполнителем, он – командующий операцией, и он должен быть доволен своей бывшей ученицей.  
Завод заминирован, все идет по плану и одновременно рушится к чертям, когда Зимний Солдат в наушнике отдает четкий приказ к отступлению. Наташа бросает быстрый взгляд на часы и впервые за все время, что они работают вместе, решается возразить:  
– Отклоняется. На территории объекта пятеро агентов советской разведки. Приказ полковника Смирнова – эвакуировать их до момента взрыва.  
Наташа ожидает чего угодно: окрика, равнодушного совета слушаться командира, – но не смеха. Веселого, искреннего, безумно теплого, какого не слышала никогда.  
– В твоей папке не было главного, Романова, – наконец мягко говорит Зимний Солдат. Нет, не Солдат, Евгений. – Фамилий. В моей – были. Качалов, Барский, Гладков, Пантелеев и Захарова. Три из них тебе должны быть знакомы.  
У Наташи разом слабеют ноги, и не сиди она на краю крыши, затаившись на позиции, сползла бы на землю. Голова кружится так, что приходится ухватиться за парапет.  
– Последние трое, – выдыхает она. Неуловимые мерзавцы, кураторы программы «Красные Вдовы», те, на чьих руках лешкина кровь. Три невычеркнутых строки из ее личного списка на устранение.  
– Уходи, – продолжает тем временем Евгений. Наташа спорить готова, что на губах его играет улыбка. – Уходи и не оборачивайся. Скажешь, что Зимний Солдат вышел из-под контроля и сорвал операцию, сыворотка поможет тебе обойти детектор лжи.  
– Ты внутри? – Наташа с ужасом понимает, что он задумал, и сердце сбивается с ритма. Сильное, мощное, оно колотится изнутри в грудную клетку, грозясь разломить ее и вырваться на свободу. – С ума сошел? Две минуты до взрыва!  
– Знаю, – соглашается Евгений. – А теперь уходи. Взрыв тут все в порошок сотрет, не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала.  
Наташа, шатаясь, поднимается на ноги, а потом, взяв себя в руки, стремительно отступает по направлению к точке сбора. В наушнике слышится спокойное размеренное дыхание.  
– Но почему? – уже почти на границе безопасной зоны спрашивает она беспомощно.  
– Потому что нельзя любить с похороненным заживо сердцем, – просто отвечает Евгений, со скрипом открывая какую-то дверь. – А жизнь без любви – не имеет смысла.  
Связь обрывается неожиданно, одновременно с оглушительным до боли в ушах грохотом. Огонь ревет, пожирая перекрытия и складывая их, словно карточный домик.  
Наташа не видит этого, она крепко зажмуривается, слушая нежное, точь-в-точь как морской прибой, шипение радиоволн в наушнике и беззвучно плачет. Зимний Солдат, Евгений, Женя… Шагнул в пекло с улыбкой и забрал с собою в ад троих ублюдков, подписавших Лешке смертный приговор. Последних троих.  
Почему-то в том, что Евгений попал в ад, Наташа даже не сомневается. Такие, как она сама и Евгений, другого не заслуживают, поэтому сомнений нет – когда-нибудь они снова увидятся. Встреча неизбежна – у наташиного билета та же конечная станция.  
С рапортом проблем не возникает – полковник Смирнов с каменным лицом выслушивает доклад и отсылает Наташу в медицинский блок. Автопилот и спокойствие – то единственное, что позволяет ей пройти через процедуру освидетельствования и не сорваться, дождаться вердикта доктора Афанасьева – «говорит правду, ни о чем не знала, не причастна» – и уйти наконец из Красной Комнаты.  
В коммуналке тихо, время к полудню, самая спокойная пора, и раньше Наташа была бы счастлива, окажись она дома в такой час, однако теперь дома уже нет, как нет и Евгения. Чужие мрачные стены, будто сдвинувшиеся разом и нависшие над Наташей; пыльная мебель и провал окна с зеленеющей геранью.  
– Steve, – выдыхает Наташа, подходя пружинистым шагом к подоконнику. Имя непривычно ложится на язык, равно как и старая ветошь в руку. – Надеюсь, вы встретились, солдат.  
Евгений не первый в ее жизни, кто уходит и у кого нет могилы – где похоронен ее муж и похоронен ли он вообще, Наташа по-прежнему не имеет понятия. Однако Евгений – первый и единственный, по кому пролито совсем мало слез. Не потому, что не дорог, причина в другом – Евгений никогда по-настоящему ей не принадлежал, как Лешка; он был предан своему неизвестному солдату, и у Наташи просто нет никакого права оплакивать его как свою утрату.  
Ей не дают нового напарника – лишь с десяток новых заданий. Черная Вдова, агент второго уровня доступа, после гибели Зимнего Солдата нарасхват. Миссии следуют одна за другой, по всему свету, не больше двух-трех дней на одном месте, самые разные, но чаще всего – убийства. Ты сменишь меня, когда придет время, говорил ей Зимний Солдат, и был прав. Жаль только, что он никогда не узнает, какой способной ученицей Наташа оказалась.  
Весна заканчивается на исходе апреля. Наташа сдает в хранилище все личные вещи Зимнего Солдата, кроме герани, и принимает новое назначение – Черная Вдова, агент первого уровня доступа. Холодные зимы вновь в своем праве, теперь уже без надежды на весну.

**Будапешт мы помним по-разному**

_Все несерьезно, и все не всерьез,  
Линия жизни становится строже.  
Плачем от счастья, смеемся до слез –  
Мы так похожи.  
Смотрим друг другу в глаза, и мороз по коже.  
Смотрим друг другу в глаза, и по коже мороз.  
Сплин «Мороз по коже»_

_Вашингтон-Будапешт, 1994 год_

История повторяется как по нотам – старый мотив, лишь на новый лад. Иногда Наташе кажется, что жизнь ее вообще любит замыкать все события горящими, сжимающимися все теснее кольцами, будто находит в этом особую прелесть. Наташе почти весело, когда спустя почти полвека в Щ.И.Т.е она оказывается практически так же, как когда-то в советской разведке – благодаря мужчине, волею случая оказавшемуся рядом. Мужчине, для разнообразия посланному не для того, чтобы привести Наташу на ковер к своему командиру, а затем, чтобы устранить.  
Он совсем не похож на Евгения, в первую же минуту знакомства он стреляет из лука, и его стрела прошивает наташино плечо навылет, вынуждая выронить пистолет. Это не попытка убить, лишь предупреждение, но Наташа злится: задание не выполнено, цель ушла, а помешавший ей щеголь в кожаном костюме усмехается и подходит ближе, издевательски протягивая руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Наташа покорно прикрывает глаза, хватается за предложенную ладонь и в следующее же мгновение лучник обрушивается на землю, ругаясь на чем свет стоит. Несмотря на проваленную миссию, Наташа уходит с позиции улыбаясь: «Поцелуй Вдовы» – не то оружие, действие которого приятно на себе испытать.  
Связавшись со штабом, Наташа утверждается в своих догадках – задание убрать сенатора Сторм вовсе не снимается, даже с учетом появления на сцене третьих лиц. Наоборот, поступает приказ избавиться от сенатора как можно скорее, потому что третьи лица – и тогда Наташа впервые узнает об агентстве Щ.И.Т. – безумно заинтересованы в том, чтобы Сторм не только жил, но и слил американской разведке секретные данные по научно-стратегической работе бывших американских ученых на территории России.  
Наташина лояльность к родине и ее чертовым секретам уже давно притупилась, но шпионаж и убийства – это все, что она умеет делать хорошо, кроме танцев, разумеется. Однако возвращаться к карьере балерины спустя столько лет нет ни желания, ни возможности, поэтому Наташа подтверждает получение приказа и принимается за планирование нового покушения на сенатора.  
Теперь приходится быть куда осторожнее, нельзя забывать о том, что лучник знает ее в лицо, поэтому Наташа действует так, как всегда учил ее Евгений – перемещается неуловимой тенью и заметает следы. Получается неплохо, Зимний Солдат был бы горд своей ученицей, она сбрасывает хвост раз за разом, успевает уйти в самый последний момент, чтобы оставить очередного агента Щ.И.Т.а с носом. Двоих, особенно неосторожных и излишне смелых, чтобы подойти на расстояние выстрела, приходится даже убить, а потом она все же попадается. Снова на позиции, в считанных минутах от завершения задания, и опять – тому самому лучнику.  
– Не стреляй, – напряженно просит он, появляясь на крыше, и отбрасывает собственный лук в сторону. – Меня зовут Клинт Бартон, и я пришел с миром.  
Имя режет слух; чужеродное, непривычное, как и умение улыбаться при такой профессии, но Клинт Бартон действительно улыбается и шагает навстречу без страха.  
– Ты пришел, чтобы меня убить, – холодно откликается Наташа по-английски, целясь ему в горло. Перебить трахею и заставить захлебнуться собственной кровью – страшная смерть, этому ее когда-то научил Зимний Солдат, говорил, что такой выстрел – для особых случаев, когда хочешь не только видеть, но и насладиться вытекающей из цели жизнью.  
– У меня приказ на твое устранение. У всего Щ.И.Т.а приказ, если начистоту, – Бартон пожимает плечами, выдерживает тяжелый взгляд, а потом морщится: – Но я подумал, может, ты заинтересована в иммиграции?  
– Что? – от изумления Наташа безвольно опускает руку с пистолетом, а потом тут же машинально снова вскидывает ее. – Бартон, я не знаю, кто ты такой, но ты явно купил справку у психиатра при зачислении в штат.  
– Тебе нравится убивать? – хлестко спрашивает Клинт, не обращая внимания на язвительный выпад. Это явно не обычное любопытство, должен быть какой-то подвох, но Наташа не улавливает его. С тех пор как Евгения не стало, она разучилась читать подтексты в словах людей, теперь Наташа умеет лишь искать второе дно в документах и записях, а еще – выбивать признания силой.  
– Такая работа, агент. Не испытываю особых эмоций, если ты об этом, – почти равнодушно бросает она и смотрит на часы. Две минуты – и цель выйдет из здания. Если Бартон продолжит болтать в том же духе, его действительно придется пристрелить. – А теперь либо попытайся выполнить свой приказ, либо проваливай. У тебя полторы минуты.  
– Видишь ли, в чем проблема, Вдова, в _моей_ работе можно обойтись без убийств, – Бартон называет ее позывной так непринужденно, будто хочет показать, что она уже на крючке, а потом вздыхает: – Я не хочу тебя убивать. Хочу предложить встречу с директором Фьюри. Ты можешь стать отличным приобретением офицерского состава Щ.И.Т.а, а можешь остаться советским мясником. Выбор за тобой.  
За полминуты до выхода сенатора Сторма из здания Наташа опускает ствол пистолета. Предложение Бартона – если только оно не ловушка – звучит заманчиво. Впрочем, даже если это и ловушка, Наташе нечего терять. Нет больше ничего, ради чего стоило бы вернуться в Россию: ни кровной мести, ни близкого, но чужого Зимнего Солдата, – вот уже много лет черная сосущая пустота. Наташе некуда возвращаться, в очередной раз жизнь обращается в пепел, просто теперь осознание этого факта занимает куда больше времени – почти сорок лет. Ее даже, скорее всего, не станут искать – после смены политического строя в бывшей стране Советов творится такой бардак, что у Красной Комнаты есть чем себя занять.  
Наташа быстро кивает и пружинистым легким шагом идет к люку, чтобы спуститься на чердак. Клинт за спиной довольно хмыкает, подбирает свой лук и следует за ней.

* * *

Освоиться в Щ.И.Т.е оказывается на удивление просто, иногда Наташе кажется, будто вся ее долгая и изнурительная подготовка длиною почти в полвека была именно для этого. Фьюри не растекается патриотическим сиропом, может, с кем-то другим, но не с ней, директор Щ.И.Т.а по-деловому предлагает Наташе должность агента и гринкарту в обмен на лояльность организации. Не стране, подчеркивает он, усмехаясь, я знаю, что вам это неинтересно, Наталья Альяновна, только Щ.И.Т.у, после того, как вы пройдете все проверки.  
– _Если_ пройду? – нарочито равнодушно уточняет Наташа, даже не обращая внимания на свое давно похороненное имя из его уст, но Фьюри качает головой и замечает, что никаких «если» быть не может. Есть только «когда».  
И он, несмотря на мерзкую привычку юлить и увиливать от прямых ответов, свое слово держит – спустя два месяца Наташа получает свою пару жетонов и значок в кожаном портмоне. Это – чистая формальность, чертов ритуал, потому что ни одной опознавательной надписи на них нет – вычислить личность обладателя жетонов или значка невозможно. Такие – у всех полевых агентов, как позже Наташа узнает от Клинта.  
Однако помимо символов принадлежности к агентству Щ.И.Т. в плотном конверте находится еще одна вещь – новый паспорт. Наташа раскрывает его в полной уверенности, что увидит американское имя, незнакомое ей и чужое, но, едва бросив взгляд на первый разворот, захлебывается воздухом: по паспорту она теперь снова «Natalia Romanova», пусть и не кириллицей, зато какая-то частичка души, потерянная в сорок седьмом в Ленинграде, встает на свое законное место.  
После официального вступления в Щ.И.Т. Наташа наконец снова возвращается к любимому, почти забытому делу: шпионаж, слежка, кража информации. С этого она начинала в советской разведке, до того как получила сыворотку суперсолдата в свою кровь. После сыворотки были только убийства и тотальная зачистка объектов, и со смертью Зимнего Солдата их не стало меньше, скорее наоборот – с конца пятидесятых Наташе приходилось работать палачом за двоих. И лишь теперь, получив возможность если не смыть кровь со своих рук, то хотя бы дать ей обсохнуть и обсыпаться бурой коркой, Наташа понимает наконец, сколько ужасных вещей она сделала. Это простое осознание сильно мешает заснуть по ночам, мешало бы и работать, наверное, но Клинт всегда рядом, Клинт поддерживает и не дает рухнуть в омут тяжелых мыслей, подбадривает и учит развлекаться в перерывах между миссиями. Действительно учит, раньше Наташа никогда этого делать не умела.  
Через пару месяцев работы на Щ.И.Т. – спасибо немаленькой зарплате агента – Наташа съезжает с предоставленной ей Фьюри квартиры в свою собственную, первую в жизни. После череды темных тесных коммуналок, где продавленные диваны не менялись десятилетиями, безумно непривычно и до ужаса волнительно обставлять небольшую уютную студию новой мебелью, выбирать занавески и посуду. Наташа знает, что ей это ни к чему, слишком отвыкла от домашнего уюта, но в глубине души она надеется когда-нибудь вспомнить, каково это – иметь дом.  
Старая герань занимает свое почетное место на кухонном подоконнике, но с каждым днем выглядит все хуже и хуже. Она – вся пожелтевшая и в уродливых наростах – в последний раз отчаянно и буйно цветет в квадрате окна новой наташиной квартиры пурпурными брызгами, а потом погибает, и смысла брать от нее ростки уже нет. В последние годы Наташа как-то забыла о том, что для сохранения цветка нужно время от времени делить корневища и выбрасывать те из них, что отжили свое.  
Герань – последняя ниточка, связывающая Наташу с Евгением, – погибает, и Наташа доводит практически до истерики владельцев всех мало-мальски крупных цветочных магазинов в Вашингтоне в поисках такой же. Почему-то ей кажется очень важным найти именную такую – с пурпурными соцветиями, крупными резными листиками – и продолжать заботиться о ней, как заботился прежний хозяин. Все эти годы Наташа таскала горшок за собой словно умалишенная, протирала зеленые листики и ласково звала по имени, в точности так же, как это делал Евгений; она приобрела в советской разведке славу чокнутой цветочницы, и теперь, лишившись привычной герани, чувствует себя так, будто осталась в одиночестве.  
Поиски по всему городу не приводят ни к чему: ушлые торговцы предлагают Наташе десятки разных сортов европейских гераней и садовых пеларгоний, утверждая, что вот он – тот самый сорт, который она ищет. Но нет, красивые цветки в ярких горшках ни капли не похожи на герань Евгения, и Наташа, кляня себя на чем свет стоит, почти отчаивается, пока волею случая не оказывается в русском квартале.  
Открывшая дверь бабушка крайне советской наружности: аккуратный платок на голове, ситцевое платье, замызганный маслом передник, – и откуда она здесь, черт возьми, взялась, посреди Вашингтона; очень удивляется, когда запыхавшаяся от волнения Наташа сбивчиво по-русски просит росток «от герани с подоконника». Обычная комнатная герань, миллионы горшков с которой стоят по подоконникам необъятной России и которую не найти ни в одном из цветочных магазинов Вашингтона, оказывается в точности такой, какую Наташа таскала за собой по всему миру почти сорок лет. Баба Маша, советская иммигрантка, привезла ее с собой с родины, о чем она с удовольствием рассказывает Наташе за чашкой ароматного чая с капустным пирогом. Дико и абсолютно нереально, думает Наташа, только русский человек может впустить неизвестно кого к себе в квартиру, напоить чаем и поведать историю всей жизни, она сама уже настолько отвыкла от всего этого, что действительность кажется сном.  
Не сон, понимает Наташа, оказавшись дома, и тут же бросается в соседний садовый магазинчик за новой землей. Не сон, а новый шанс, думает она, осторожно пересаживая небольшой отросток герани в убогий горшок, доставшийся от Евгения, потому что так – правильно.  
– Steve, – шепчет Наташа, осторожно пальцами утрамбовывая землю вокруг растения, а потом снова ее рыхлит, чтобы земля дышала. – Ты снова со мной, солдат. Передавай ему привет, скажи, что я скучаю.  
Герань не отвечает, но это и не нужно, Наташа давно привыкла к ее неразговорчивости.  
Она просто переставляет горшок поближе к солнцу и приоткрывает окно, впуская в квартиру теплый летний ветерок.

* * *

Жизнь в Америке идет своим чередом, она даже начинает нравится Наташе, хотя поначалу настроена та была довольно скептично. Бесконечные миссии Щ.И.Т.а – без единого убийства – и тихий быт в современной высотке в перерывах между работой.  
Иногда, правда, приходится сталкиваться с прошлым – наивно было думать, что Красная Комната вот так просто махнет рукой на агента с первым уровнем доступа к секретной информации, так что время от времени Наташе все же приходится вспоминать, каково это – отнимать жизни, но только в случае крайней необходимости. Тот, кто нашел ее один раз, найдет и во второй, как ни прячься, от опасных свидетелей волей-неволей приходится избавляться.  
Каждый раз после таких встреч с прошлым Наташа по несколько дней ходит мрачнее тучи, болезненно переживая стоящий перед глазами полузабытый образ человека, научившего ее всему – в том числе и защищать себя. Со смерти Евгения прошло почти полвека, а он все равно по-прежнему в наташиной жизни, и так будет всегда, сколько бы она ни бежала от собственной памяти. Человеческое ли это, или сыворотка суперсолдата виновата в том, что воспоминания о редких улыбках и металлических пальцах на прикладе до сих пор свежи настолько, будто это было только вчера, Наташа не знает, да ей и все равно. Ничего не изменить, невозможно выкинуть из головы несколько лет жизни с такой же легкостью, с какой выкидываешь промасленную бумагу от хот-дога.  
Наташа почти никуда не ходит, не то чтобы ее рабочий график оставлял много времени на развлечения, но даже без учета этого – у нее нет друзей, с которыми можно было бы посидеть в баре за кружкой пива. Агент Щ.И.Т.а – не та профессия, при которой стоит обрастать знакомствами и романами, если не хочешь, чтобы чьи-нибудь похороны стали привычной строкой в ежедневнике. Ей не привыкать, в советской разведке Наташа жила по тем же законам, оставив беспечные желания быть в центре событий в прошлой жизни. Когда-то они с Лешкой и недели не могли прожить, чтобы не созвать толпу гостей или, наоборот, пойти в гости самим. С Евгением же было легко следовать простому правилу – никаких связей, никаких знакомств, – потому что он заменял собой целый мир. Он был куратором и напарником в Красной Комнате, был надежным другом и самым близким человеком за ее пределами, и этого хватало. Теперь у нее остался лишь памятник неизвестному солдату, зеленеющий в горшке, и компания Клинта, который совсем не прочь пропустить по паре бутылок как-нибудь в выходной.  
Время идет, и совсем незаметно Клинта в наташиной жизни становится пугающе много. Настолько, что Наташа даже пытается анализировать и вычислить ту точку, с которой началось это стремительное сближение. Выходит плохо, единственная точка отсчета, которую Наташа может найти, – это день, когда Клинт прошил ей насквозь руку своей стрелой; не убил, хотя мог, и открыл дверь в новую действительность.  
Клинт безумно похож и не похож на Евгения одновременно; он тоже боец, хотя ему и нечему Наташу научить, ее куратор в Щ.И.Т.е на первое время и напарник уже спустя несколько месяцев. С Клинтом легко, но не так, как с Зимним Солдатом; в нем слишком много эмоций и человечности, и лишь это не позволяет Наташе проводить более глубокие параллели. Болтливость Клинта, его веселый нрав и умение шутить в наушник даже на миссиях не дают чувству дежавю захлестнуть Наташу с головой. Она дрейфует на поверхности и надеется, что это пройдет, и когда-нибудь Наташа перестанет искать Евгения во всех мужчинах, которые проявляют заботу по отношению к ней.  
Клинт действительно заботится, чуть грубовато, иногда даже нагло, нарушая наташино личное пространство, но всегда именно тогда, когда это особенно нужно. После тяжелой миссии подавая бутылку воды в джете, на совещании в Щ.И.Т.е сжимая под столом ее ладонь в тот момент, когда Пирс неодобрительно косится в сторону Наташи, будто намекая, что русским шпионам не место в зале. Подставляясь даже под пулю вместо нее, когда у Наташи в самый неожиданный момент заканчивается обойма, чтобы сделать ответный выстрел и снять снайпера. В медицинском блоке Клинт сжимает зубы и криво улыбается.  
– Оно того стоило, – просто говорит он, когда Наташа набрасывается на него с упреками, и ей приходится с этим согласиться. Если кто-то, рискуя собственной жизнью, спасает твою – упрекам не место среди благодарностей, нужно просто смириться с тем, что кому-то – Клинту, черт его возьми, Бартону – есть дело до Наташи.  
Поступок Клинта становится триггером, спусковым крючком, заставившим ствол со скрипом выплюнуть из себя давно заржавевшую пулю – Наташа впервые со смерти Евгения разрешает себе эмоции, разрешает себе чувствовать и дышать полной грудью, судорожно захлебываться запахом бензина и городским воздухом. Наверное, это заметно со стороны, слишком упоительно Наташа позволяет себе слабости, потому что Клинт окончательно наглеет и врывается в ее жизнь даже не вытерев ботинок.  
Клинт жадный до близости, он открывается полностью и требует того же в ответ, ему невозможно не поддаться, и Наташа смиряется с неизбежным. Одежда летит куда попало, поцелуи жаркие и голодные, будто глотки воды в пустыне, и понятие времени теряется. Так, оказывается, просто отдать себя кому-то и забрать взамен все, что можешь взять, что сможешь уместить в себе, под кожей. Клинт ниже, он уже в плечах и у него обе руки – живые и теплые. Наташа закрывает глаза и старается не думать совсем о других руках, которые так никогда ее и не коснулись. Не думать – гораздо проще, чем признаться – хотя бы себе, – что просто пытаешься заполнить пустоту внутри, выдавая не столь уж желанное за когда-то несбывшееся.

* * *

Порою Клинт ведет себя как ребенок, особенно когда дурачится прямо перед важным заданием. Вместо того, чтобы еще раз тщательно изучить досье Ларса фон Дорфа, террориста, который через сутки должен будет взорвать здание политического форума в Будапеште, Клинт подкидывает на ладони наконечник стрелы и скучающе выдувает пузыри из жвачки.  
– Соберись, Бартон, – хмыкает Наташа и запускает в него толстой папкой, которую Клинт с легкостью ловит в полете. – Если мы не найдем фон Дорфа, можно будет на долгие годы попрощаться с миром во всем мире.  
Наташа не преувеличивает, она совсем разучилась это делать; их цель – международный террорист, нанятый неизвестным заказчиком для устранения членов Совещания по безопасности и сотрудничеству в Европе прямо во время саммита, на повестке дня которого переформирование Совещания в Организацию. Фьюри дал четкие указания: помешать фон Дорфу любой ценой, а значит – нужно быть готовыми к внештатным ситуациям.  
Видимо, заметив в наташиных глазах легкое раздражение, Клинт убирает наконечник в карман и преображается в одно мгновение. Они похожи в этом – до безумия, до нервного смеха, – но Наташа сама в точности так же перестраивается с расслабленного состояния на рабочий лад. Иногда Наташу мороз по спине продирает, насколько они с Клинтом похожи не только в мелочах, но и в действительно важных вещах.  
– Обезвредить его не получится, – напряженно говорит Клинт, просматривает файлы, а потом поднимает на Наташу взгляд и серьезно добавляет: – Будь готова к тому, что его придется убрать.  
– Придется – уберем, – Наташа пожимает плечами и морщится. – У нас все равно нет зацепок, где его искать, будем перехватывать на месте.  
Оба – и Клинт, и Наташа, – оказываются правы: сутки поисков в Будапеште ничего не дают, они пролетают как один миг, и к зданию форума Наташа идет с тяжелым сердцем. Когда она пришла в Щ.И.Т., Наташа думала, что с прошлым покончено, что не будет больше свежей крови на ее руках, не будет новых и новых призраков, приходящих в кошмары, чтобы упрекнуть, но, кажется, была неправа. Из них двоих идеальный убийца с длинным послужным списком именно Наташа, Клинт слишком редко использует свое оружие с летальным исходом для мишени, чтобы доверить ему сейчас такой важный хэдшот.  
Все кажется простым и понятным, когда Наташа с Клинтом поднимаются на ближайшую к зданию форума, где с минуты на минуту зародится ОБСЕ, крышу, но карты путаются в мгновение ока, едва удается осмотреться. На крыше – четверо, и это самый неожиданный поворот из всех, что Наташа могла предположить. Клинт напрягается, выхватывая лук, видимо, думает, что фон Дорф пришел не один, но Наташа уже понимает – обнимающийся с гранатометом террорист понятия не имеет о том, что у него на этой крыше компания.  
– Не стреляй, – выдыхает Наташа тихо, но уже поздно. Клинт отпускает тетиву, и, кажется, от его выстрела невозможно увернуться, однако неподвижная тень, притаившаяся у вентиляционной шахты, резко разворачивается и перехватывает наконечник еще на подлете. В легких сумерках так легко ошибиться и одновременно – ошибиться невозможно: тускло блестят металлические пальцы, сминая прочный сплав словно конфетный фантик, а потом тень резко бросается в сторону чердачного люка.  
Наташе хочется мчаться следом, хочется понять, то ли правда глаза ее не обманули, то ли неверный фонарный свет снизу сыграл с ее острым зрением дурную шутку. То ли просто ее воображение принимает желаемое за действительное.  
Зимний Солдат мертв, сорок лет как погиб в горящем аду под Вильнюсом, он просто не может здесь оказаться, черт возьми, но сердце выпрыгивает из груди от одной только мысли, что… Наташа с силой хлещет себя по щекам и устремляется к фон Дорфу, хотя все ее существо рвется совсем в другую сторону. Чертова миссия, чертова ОБСЕ, будь оно все проклято, но медлить с устранением террориста нельзя – шум привлек его внимание, и у них с Клинтом остаются считанные секунды, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу.  
– Я за ним, – на бегу бросает Клинт и скрывается в люке следом за тенью, предоставив Наташе возможность самостоятельно разбираться с фон Дорфом, что она и делает, одним метким выстрелом, не давая тому опомниться. Это рискованно, гранатомет мог бы взорваться прямо на крыше от удара, но все обходится, и спустя пять минут Наташа догоняет Клинта внизу.  
– Где он? – голос дрожит, вопрос глупый до невозможности. И так ясно, что ушел, раз Клинт скучает в одиночестве, прижимая к окровавленному бедру ладонь, но у Наташи слишком сильно кружится от нелепой, почти детской надежды голова, чтобы следить за тем, что она спрашивает.  
Группа прикрытия появляется почти моментально, и уже через полчаса Наташа трясущимися руками промывает рану Клинта в одной из квартир Щ.И.Т.а, где они остановились. Зачистка крыши – не их проблема, огнестрел Клинта для Наташи сейчас гораздо важнее, чем брошенный на месте операции гранатомет.  
– Не знаю, кто это был, но он словно заговоренный, – ворчит Клинт, морщась, когда Наташа берется за бинты. – Мои стрелы просто отскакивали от него, веришь, нет?  
На мгновение Наташе становится нехорошо, эффект от пощечин и адреналин уже отпускают, и перед глазами снова металлические пальцы, обхватывающие наконечник стрелы.  
– Куда ты стрелял? – помертвевшими губами шепчет она, потуже затягивая повязку, чтобы не спозла.  
– В руку, – Клинт пожимает плечами и закусывает губу, когда Наташа вцепляется в его бедро. – Эй, полегче. Я стрелял в руку. Левую. Ощущение такое, что у него куртка из кевлара или чего-то подобного. И самое неприятное, мы не знаем, кто он и какого хрена забыл на крыше.  
Клинт растерян и злится, а глаза его слипаются сами собой – потерял слишком много крови. Он отключается почти сразу, в отличие от Наташи. Клинт ошибается, думает она, разглядывая потолок; самое неприятное то, что Наташа, кажется, догадывается, кто их таинственный визави такой, и от радости не может даже толком испугаться. Сердце до сих пор частит и сбивается с ритма, стоит только вспомнить стремительные отточенные движения неизвестного.  
Наташа всегда считала, что призраков не существует, но, кажется, пришла пора признать, что она была неправа.

* * *

Возвращение в Вашингтон проходит как в тумане: слишком много мыслей в голове, слишком беспорядочно они роятся, не позволяя уделять внимание чему-то еще. Многолетняя привычка действовать почти на автопилоте приходится как нельзя кстати – Наташа куда-то идет, что-то делает, разговаривает с кем-то, но полностью осознать свои действия не получается. Спина Клинта, маячащая чуть впереди, – главный ориентир, если бы не он, Наташе кажется, она бы сейчас заблудилась в своей собственной голове и не выбралась из нее уже никогда.  
В зале совещаний Щ.И.Т.а их с Клинтом встречают Фьюри и чем-то раздраженный Пирс. Миссия завершена успешно, хоть и не без накладок, и повода для недовольства вроде бы нет, но Пирс смотрит на Наташу и Клинта испытующе и настороженно, будто бы именно они виноваты в том, что в Будапеште на месте операции оказался неизвестный.  
– Агент Романова, вы можете его описать? – Пирс холодно смотрит ей в глаза и отчаянно нервничает. Почти незаметно для человеческого глаза, но Наташу слишком долго тренировали видеть даже малейшие признаки волнения.  
– Нет, сэр, я была занята целью, неизвестного преследовал агент Бартон, – качает головой Наташа, поджимая губы, а затем кивает на бедро Клинта: – Однако он оставил Бартону сувенир. Баллистику отследить невозможно, скорее всего, советский ствол.  
Отчитаться о проделанной работе, утаить свои пугающие догадки и отправиться на заслуженный отдых – с этим Наташа справляется на отлично, в умении лгать ей нет равных, даже Фьюри не чувствует фальши, лишь отдает приказ командиру Хилл выяснить все, что можно, про вытащенную из Клинта пулю.  
И лишь оказавшись за стенами своей квартиры в одиночестве, Наташа может себе позволить слабость: она сползает спиной по входной двери, поджимает под себя ноги и обхватывает голову руками в попытке остановить сметающий все на своем пути поток воспоминаний.  
До боли знакомая походка – легкая и тяжелая одновременно; выученный наизусть наклон головы и отточенные скупые жесты. Наташа всегда считала, что призраков не существует, но вот он, Зимний Солдат, спустя столько лет. Живой.  
Поверить в то, что Евгений уцелел в Литве, хочется столь сильно, что горло перехватывает, но страшно, страшно поверить-то. Из такого всепоглощающего огня не выходят живыми и уж подавно не скрываются потом столько лет. Если бы неизвестный и впрямь был тем самым Зимним Солдатом, которого когда-то давно знала Наташа, неужели бы он не объявился ни разу за полвека? Неужели не послал бы ей весточку, что живой, зная, что Наташа будет единственной, кто может его, хотя бы в теории, оплакивать?  
Наташа боится ошибиться, потому что если не Евгений, тогда кто прячется под маской Зимнего Солдата, кто ведет себя так же, кто этот подражатель? Ответа нет, но есть основания подозревать худший вариант: Наташа еще слишком хорошо помнит, как сама стала Черной Вдовой, агентом первого уровня доступа. Кто знает, вдруг Зимний Солдат – тоже не единственный? Вдруг у Красной Комнаты была еще одна программа, по образу и подобию которой строилась программа «Красные Вдовы». «Красные Солдаты» или что-нибудь вроде; очередной проект советской разведки, один из многих, породивший десятки железноруких чудовищ. Вдруг Евгений – лишь такой же победитель из множества претендентов, сорвавший джекпот и получивший личный позывной? Если это правда, если Евгений был лишь участником программы – за маской может прятаться кто угодно. Так и есть, глупо надеяться на то, что он выжил. Глупо верить в то, что никогда не сбудется.  
Спустя неделю, когда нога Клинта перестает болеть, они с Наташей возвращаются в тренировочные залы Щ.И.Т.а – Клинту нужно восстанавливаться и совсем нельзя терять быстроты реакций, даже с простреленной ногой. Наташа не жалеет его, слишком много боли внутри, слишком сильно хочется ее выплеснуть, а плакать Наташа уже давно разучилась. Она просто вспоминает, как когда-то выматывала себя до смерти в спортивном зале Красной Комнаты, чтобы ничего не чувствовать, а тело делает все остальное: бьет, уворачивается, стреляет – следуя выученному наизусть алгоритму.  
Клинту тяжело справляться с этим фонтаном гнева, но он не показывает вида, а когда в зал заглядывают младшие агенты, Клинт даже умудряется отпустить пару шуточек про веселые каникулы в Будапеште, отвечая на вопросы о ранении. Для Клинта Будапешт навсегда запомнится адреналиновым всплеском, незнакомым заговоренным чертом в маске и успешно выполненной миссией, в ходе которой они с Наташей как всегда действовали слаженно. Наташа же знает, что сама она запомнит Будапешт совсем иначе: бесконечной болью, глупой надеждой и затаенным страхом. Она облажалась там, на крыше: выполнила задание, не выполнила свою собственную цель – и теперь вынуждена всю оставшуюся жизнь гадать, жив ли Зимний Солдат, или же ей просто хочется, чтобы так оно и было.

**Мёртвый не боится смерти**

_Кто прибил наши стрелы гвоздями к немым циферблатам?..  
Пожелтеют страницы по всем золотым городам,  
Я несу это время в себе оловянным солдатом,  
Без приказа – ни шагу назад, а вперед – никогда!  
Сплин «Бездыханная легкость моя»_

_Вашингтон-Нью-Йорк, 2012 год_

После Будапешта идея выяснить, кто же прячется за маской Зимнего Солдата, становится навязчивой, и с каждым годом Наташа все отчаяннее пытается докопаться до правды, но поиски тщетны вот уже восемнадцать лет. Клинт не понимает, какого черта она так уцепилась за этот мираж, он даже не знает, кого Наташа ищет, но лишь скорбно качает головой, когда она в очередной раз выбивает пустышку и наказывает себя в спортивном зале, требуя спарринги с самыми опытными и опасными агентами Щ.И.Т.а. Зато Рамлоу очень нравится сходиться с Наташей на ринге, он искренне наслаждается этими тренировками, больше похожими на уличную драку или бои без правил. Иногда Наташе кажется, что если бы не она, Рамлоу и вполовину бы не стал таким опасным головорезом, как теперь.  
Каждый раз, когда Наташа думает, что она наконец-то взяла след, она снова с разбегу упирается в тупик. Никто не знает о Зимнем Солдате ничего стоящего – сплошные домыслы и россказни. Советскому убийце приписывают больше сотни жертв за полвека, смерть половины из которых – наташиных рук дело, и это наводит на мысли, что Зимнего Солдата может не быть вовсе.  
Зимний Солдат – легенда, страшная сказочка для молодых агентов Щ.И.Т.а, любимая байка старых бойцов, которые хотят придать себе значимости враками о встрече с ним. У Наташи и самой есть замечательная история про Одессу и шрам на животе, чтобы не слишком выделяться из толпы.  
Сотни раз Наташа пробует выкинуть из головы идею его выследить, пытается жить нормальной жизнью, больше времени уделять Клинту, чуть меньше – работе. Берет серьезные миссии под прикрытием, играючи справляясь с ролью секретарши в «Старк Индастрис», но это все – не то. Мысли, что Евгений может быть где-то совсем рядом, не дают ей покоя. Наташа ведет себя точь-в-точь как клинические сумасшедшие, зацикленные на одной бредовой идее, и иногда она всерьез подумывает добровольно сдаться психиатрам Щ.И.Т.а, чтобы ее избавили от общества воображаемого, но очень и очень опасного для здравого рассудка друга.  
Из-за той ярости, с которой Наташа пытается найти Евгения и получить ответы на все свои вопросы, ей безумно стыдно перед ничего не понимающим Клинтом. Клинт рядом, он никуда не уходит, терпит ее нездоровое поведение и пытается поддерживать. У них не отношения и даже не роман, но Наташа знает: Клинт за нее бы умер, точно так же, как и она сама за него. Клинту больно смотреть на наташино безумие, то обращающееся в штиль после очередного провала, то снова накрывающее девятым валом, стоит только замаячить на горизонте хоть какому-нибудь информатору, хоть малейшей зацепке.  
Фьюри, наблюдающий за ней издалека, но благоразумно не вмешивающийся до поры, все реже ставит их с Клинтом на одну и ту же миссию, видимо, полагая, что неуставные взаимоотношения могут стать большой проблемой, когда потребуется выбирать между жизнью друг друга и завершением операции. Клинт пытается было выяснить, в чем причина, возмутиться, вернуть назад славные деньки, когда они жевали пончики в джете или стреляли по банкам с крыш, но Наташа молча принимает такое решение директора. Фьюри прав, им не нужно работать вместе, потому что если вдруг ей снова встретится Зимний Солдат, Наташа больше никогда не пожертвует возможностью переброситься с ним парой слов ради выполнения задания.  
Новый напарник – куратор группы УДАР – Рамлоу оказывается на удивление толковым оперативником. Раньше Наташа сталкивалась с ним только в тренировочных залах, но теперь ощущает всю прелесть молчаливого и не отступающего от плана операции, что бы ни случилось, агента. Рамлоу грубоватый, как и все солдафоны, однако обладает отличным чувством юмора и умением вовремя заткнуться, что не может не вызывать симпатии, так что они отлично срабатываются.  
После особенно долгой – почти два месяца – миссии в Испании по пути в Вашингтон Наташа, прислушиваясь к перебранке Рамлоу с пилотом, вдруг понимает, что ужасно соскучилась по Клинту. А еще то, что пора завязывать с саморазрушением, перестать ломать свою жизнь собственными же руками.  
Наконец Наташа находит в себе смелость признать, что все старые связи абсолютно бесполезны – Зимнего Солдата нет на радарах, он будто появляется из воздуха и исчезает в никуда, если, конечно, он действительно существует, и Наташа бросает поиски. Так спокойнее, говорит она себе перед сном и в какой-то момент начинает сама верить. Наташа отпускает этот дурман, с каждым новым днем отпускает, ломая себя, просто потому, что иногда нужно уметь отпускать.

* * *

Когда Фьюри впервые заводит речь об инициативе «Мстители», Наташе почти смешно. Идея собрать разношерстных супергероев и не очень в одну команду – просто абсурдна, один только Старк – та еще заноза в заднице, а если присовокупить к нему парочку таких же фриков – можно сразу устраиваться с попкорном в ожидании феерического шоу. Впрочем, наташиного мнения никто в Щ.И.Т.е не спрашивал, так что ей просто приходится смириться с тем, что инициативе «Мстители» быть, рано или поздно, несмотря на несогласие Совета с этой идеей Фьюри.  
Наташе кажется, что до реализации проекта очень и очень далеко, потому что Старк со своим дурацким эпатажем не слишком годится для службы в Щ.И.Т.е, она сама и Клинт – вообще никакие не супергерои, просто хорошо тренированные солдаты, а Тор, новый лучший друг Коулсона – асгардский бог, а не мальчик на побегушках, чтобы обрядиться в форму и бороться с нехорошими парнями. Однако Наташа ошибается, и инициативе «Мстители» все же дают зеленый ход, как только становится понятно, что украден тессеракт и своими силами с последствиями Щ.И.Т. уже не справится.  
Самый острый вопрос – вопрос лидерства в группе, и Наташа ждет от Фьюри очередного крайне непопулярного и дурацкого решения, но директор умеет удивлять, это Наташа понимает уже на хеликарриере, как раз тогда, когда Хилл вполголоса сообщает ей, что возглавит Мстителей, судя по всему, Капитан Америка, не так давно найденный в Арктике и уже вполне оттаявший после глубокой заморозки.  
Упоминание Капитана что-то переворачивает внутри, заставляет вернуться мысленно в давний, услышанный в прошлой жизни от Зимнего Солдата сухой рассказ о Второй мировой, поэтому встречи со знаменитым Капитаном Америкой Наташа ждет с нетерпением и затаенной болью в сердце. Ниточка между ней и погибшим Солдатом, капитан интересен ей не как клоун в трико и патриот своей страны, а как тот, кто знал Евгения когда-то и позволял ему прикрывать свою спину.  
Миссия оказывается сложной, почти невыполнимой, они ищут инопланетный источник энергии и сражаются с, черт возьми, пришельцами, отчего Наташа ощущает себя маленькой испуганной девочкой, хотя и старается не показывать страха. И что самое смешное, эти зыбучие пески под ногами чувствует не она одна: Клинт, едва не уничтоживший хеликарриер со всеми, кто находился на борту, усмехается, стоит ему только очухаться и снова стать собой:  
– Совсем как в Будапеште, да? – голос его вроде бы веселый, но напряжение сквозит в каждом жесте и взгляде. Снова неизвестный жутковатый противник, и нет никакой надежды выйти из воды сухими, без потерь. Клинт ненавидит неопределенность, и сейчас, впервые с девяносто четвертого, она снова нависла дамокловым мечом над их головами.  
– Будапешт мы помним по-разному, – резко, гораздо резче, чем стоило бы, бросает Наташа. Они никогда не вспоминали об этом, никогда не говорили вслух. Именно из-за молчания и безграничного доверия с Клинтом всегда было так легко, а теперь он бьет по больному в самый неподходящий момент, когда Наташе нужна вся ее выдержка, чтобы не умереть и чтобы расспросить Капитана Америку про его военные операции против ГИДРЫ в сороковых.  
Наташа давит в себе злость, давит раздражение, направленное на Клинта, ухватывается за теплое и ворочающееся чувство, загорающееся внутри, когда он рядом, радуется тому, что Бартон вышел из переделки живым, и с отчаянием камикадзе кидается в бой.  
И лишь когда битва с читаури окончена, Наташа понимает самую пугающую и самую простую вещь: Евгений не врал и не лукавил, как она думала когда-то, он действительно шел за Капитаном Америкой, потому что за этим человеком невозможно не идти. Наташа ловит себя на мысли, что не задумываясь бросилась прикрывать Кэпу спину, практически его не зная.  
После Нью-Йорка Капитан Америка прекращает свое затворничество, то самое, из-за которого многие агенты Щ.И.Т.а даже не знали о его существовании. Капитан тренируется в общих залах, присутствует на совещаниях, и совсем скоро Наташа, занимая свое кресло в джете, обнаруживает его на соседнем. Капитан больше не носит звездно-полосатой формы, он одет в удобный темно-синий костюм и готов к своей второй миссии в качестве агента Щ.И.Т.а.  
Со Стивом Роджерсом, первым Мстителем, крайне легко подружиться, с удивлением понимает Наташа, но не так легко добиться его полного и безоговорочного доверия. Стив будто закрывается каждый раз, стоит кому-нибудь спросить его о прошлом. Стив не хочет вспоминать, и, наверное, там действительно слишком много боли, чтобы бередить не семьдесят лет, но какие-то недели или месяцы всего назад нанесенные раны. Для Стива Роджерса сороковые были только вчера.  
Ему тяжело в этом мире; люди совсем чужие, а сам он – безнадежно стар в свои биологические двадцать пять или около того, но Наташа не решается сознаться, что сама она – почти его ровесница. Она помнит первые автомобили; помнит времена, когда вместо холодильников использовали подпол со льдом, а полки в магазинах были пустыми после войны. Наташа помнит в лицо глав всех государств за последние полвека и знает географию половины мира не по картам в атласе. У них много общего на самом деле, несмотря на то, что она жила все эти годы, а Стив – безмятежно спал во льдах.  
Однако Наташа молчит, позволяя Стиву Рождерсу принять за константу ее досье из архива Щ.И.Т.а – Романова Наталья Альяновна, 1984-ого года рождения; сама же – пристально изучает Стива, силясь понять, в каких миссиях этого парня понадобилось прикрывать советской разведке.  
Решение выбросить из головы мысли о Зимнем Солдате дымом рассеивается в воздухе, стоит только Наташе познакомиться с Капитаном Америкой. Обещания самой себе нарушаются так легко, будто и не было их никогда. Наташа вроде бы живет своей жизнью: Клинт, миссии, странная дружба со Стивом, – но она каждый день словно в ожидании чуда. Может быть, завтра, может, через год, но Наташа клянется выяснить, кем был Зимний Солдат и кем он может быть теперь. Фанатизм, с которым она занималась поисками раньше, схлынул, оставив вместо себя легкий зуд в груди. Говорят, у нормальных людей там сердце, думает Наташа, с усмешкой перебирая пыльные архивные подшивки с информацией по убийствам, приписываемым Зимнему Солдату. У нормальных, к которым Наташа не относит себя вот уже много лет.

* * *

Работать со Стивом Роджерсом оказывается легко, он отличный напарник и надежный человек. С ним Наташа чувствует, что спина ее прикрыта, каким бы сложным ни было задание. Ей, проводящей с Роджерсом уйму времени, отлично видно, как тот мучительно борется с собой, пытается начать новую жизнь, опираясь на работу, как на костыль, – это просто и понятно, знакомо Наташе до боли, поэтому она помогает ему по мере сил, получая в ответ самое дорогое, что Стив может дать – дружбу и доверие.  
Стив раскрывается перед ней страница за страницей, рассказывает про войну и про Эрскина, но чаще всего – про Бруклин и про Баки. Баки вообще слишком много в рассказах Стива, ощущение такое, что он был самым близким и родным человеком для Стива еще с тех времен, когда тот не превратился в Капитана Америку. Баки всю жизнь был рядом с ним и погиб на фронте, оставив после себя лишь воспоминания, которые Стив бережно хранит в самой глубине сердца. Хранит и иногда делится ими с Наташей. В такие вечера глаза у Стива больные, а на губах грустная улыбка. Он рассказывает про Баки Барнса, перебивая сам себя, будто если о чем-то умолчит, Баки навсегда канет в реку забвения. И если раньше наташиной целью было втереться в ближний круг и выяснить, кто же такой Зимний Солдат, то теперь она все чаще ловит себя на мысли, что Стив Роджерс – отличный парень, с ним интересно разговаривать, не пытаясь поймать на слове, а призраков прошлого не стоит выпускать из шкафа.  
Все меняет один-единственный вечер, один из многих за бутылкой пива. Оба они – и Наташа, и Стив – не пьянеют, у обоих в крови сыворотка, но это – что-то вроде ритуала после очередной успешно завершенной миссии. Ради разнообразия – не в баре, а в квартире Стива, и то, что Стив впустил Наташу на свою территорию, позвал сам, по-дружески, уже говорит о многом. У Наташи слишком давно не было друзей, чтобы разбрасываться такими предложениями, поэтому она не задумываясь соглашается.  
– Хочешь посмотреть старые снимки? Головой ручаюсь – любой музей бы душу дьяволу за них продал, – заговорщически заявляет Стив и, не дожидаясь ответа, идет к полкам, на ходу прикладываясь к горлышку бутылки.  
– Фронтовые? – Наташа довольно щурится и вытягивает ноги под журнальный столик. Стив согласно мычит, и тогда она коварно уточняет: – А Баки на них есть? Ты говорил, он был красавчиком. Интересно, совпадает ли у нас вкус на мужчин?  
Стив заливается краской, но все равно смеется вместе с ней, опуская на диван коробку с пожелтевшими старыми фотографиями. Он протягивает Наташе верхнюю, первую, что попалась под руку, и Наташа от неожиданности выпускает бутылку из ослабевших пальцев.  
«Я был там. В Европе. Советский Союз воевал с Гитлером, мы – с ГИДРОЙ... Я встречался с капитаном. Я знал его, в нескольких миссиях прикрывал ему спину, хотя это и было лишним, – говорил Зимний Солдат когда-то давно в учебном кабинете Красной Комнаты. – Капитан Америка был идеальным солдатом».  
Кровь приливает к голове, в ушах у Наташи шумит так, что ей приходится дышать ртом, чтобы не задохнуться. Даже тогда, полвека назад, она чувствовала легкую фальшь в таком знакомом до последней интонации голосе, а теперь наконец понимает, о чем умолчал ее куратор и напарник. Теперь, сопоставив историю Капитана Америки с тем, что она сама успела выяснить о Зимнем Солдате, Наташа начинает потихоньку складывать пазл, не обращая внимания на обеспокоенного ее состоянием Стива. Сложить пазл – просто, если догадаться, где лежат фрагменты.  
«Я тоже потерял одного человека. Это было давно, в сорок пятом. Он был лучше всех, кого я знал. Единственный, кого я когда-либо любил, за кого умер и за кого умер бы еще раз, если бы потребовалось, – говорил Наташе Евгений в момент неожиданной откровенности. – Он погиб, спасая миллионы жизней. Разбился, направив самолет вниз».  
Историю Стива Роджерса и его друга Баки Барнса в Америке знает каждый школьник, но ни один школьник наверняка не догадывается, какой крепкой была эта дружба. Настолько, что ни один из них не смог жить без другого.  
Фрагменты пазла сами подворачиваются под пальцы, желая, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь сложил их в одну картину. Как природа не выносит пустоты, так и жизнь не выносит слепых пятен, поэтому теперь, спустя долгие годы, Наташа знает, кем на самом деле был Зимний Солдат когда-то давно, в прошлом.  
У Наташи в руках старый фронтовой снимок – двое сидят в кузове военного грузовика; один из них – Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка в звездно-полосатом костюме, у второго – до боли знакомые светлые глаза и ямочка на подбородке.  
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, так очевидно и на поверхности, думает Наташа, пока Стив торопливо вытирает разлитое пиво и скрывается на кухне в поисках стакана воды. Близкий друг Капитана Америки, верный соратник и лучший снайпер на всем фронте. Единственный, кто любил не Капитана и его щит, а бруклинского сопляка Стива Роджерса, и теперь Наташа знает, что тот отвечал взаимностью. Не Зимний Солдат, а Барнс был тем, кто прикрывал капитана и умер за него в сорок четвертом, сорвавшись с поезда в альпийское ущелье.  
Стакан пляшет в руках, Наташа судорожно глотает холодную воду, врет, что пиво пошло не в то горло, и украдкой утирает повлажневшие глаза. Стив кивает, успокаивающе гладит по плечу и приносит новый стакан, в то время как Наташа жадно перебирает пожелтевшие и истершиеся фотокарточки. Почти с каждой из них на нее смотрит юный и ошеломляюще красивый Баки; не Евгений, не Зимний Солдат, не наваждение с холодным колким взглядом и металлической левой рукой. Баки Барнс – счастливый и улыбающийся, собственнически обнимающий Стива Роджерса, будто говорящий всем своим видом о том, что Стив его, до последнего вздоха только его, – будет теперь сниться ей ночами, заставляя с криком просыпаться и до утра бродить по квартире.  
Это страшно. Безумно страшно и несправедливо; до слез, до спертого дыхания и аритмии, которой у суперсолдата просто не может быть. Наташа так и не решается рассказать Стиву о том, что после своего падения в ущелье Джеймс Барнс выжил и был завербован советской разведкой. Молчит, что тот пошел сам, послушно и безропотно, равнодушно, уже зная, что его капитан заснул во льдах вечным сном.  
Смысла тревожить эту рану нет – Джеймс все равно мертв, погиб под Вильнюсом много лет спустя, устав беседовать с разросшейся геранью и дышать порожним, не напоенным любовью воздухом, а человек, скрывающийся под его маской, – лишь призрак. Не стоит Стиву этого знать, хватит и того, что сама Наташа готова умереть, увидев всю картину целиком.  
Тогда, после Литвы, она злилась на Евгения, считала его слабаком, сдавшимся на милость забвению, теперь понимает, что с такой болью в сердце жить невозможно.  
Оказавшись дома, Наташа впервые за долгие годы плачет навзрыд. Плачет потому, что Евгению не хватило каких-то полвека, чтобы стать счастливым, чтобы дождаться своего капитана. Что такое полвека для суперсолдата? Лишь страшный растянутый миг, который рано или поздно кончается.

* * *

Чтобы прийти в себя и хоть как-то переварить давно известные факты под новым, очень и очень горьким соусом, Наташе требуется неделя, в течение которой она почти не выходит из квартиры. Новых миссий нет, а прогулка до ближайшего итальянского ресторанчика за едой на вынос – не считается.  
Наташа по прежнему трепетно протирает по утрам каждый листик герани, за долгие годы эта привычка въелась под кожу словно застарелая грязь, однако она больше не разговаривает с цветком и не зовет его по имени.  
Steve. Надо же быть такой слепой дурой, думает Наташа, ласково касаясь пальцами свежего, готового вот-вот раскрыться бутона. Про капитана, ушедшего в отставку вместе с «Валькирией» Красного Черепа, в Щ.И.Т.е не знают разве что новички. Наташа тоже знала, просто не сумела сопоставить факты; не сумела состыковать погибшего в сорок пятом Стива, которого так любил Зимний Солдат, со Стивом Роджерсом, история которого в век информационной свободы доступна каждому желающему. Даже не располагая секретными данными Щ.И.Т.а об обстоятельствах гибели Капитана Америки, можно было бы заметить это явное, кричащее совпадение – пожертвовавший собой в сорок пятом солдат, спасший миллионы жизней по всему миру. Наташа не смогла, не углядела, не догадалась, несмотря на полувековую службу в разведке, за что и поплатилась почти что нервным срывом в квартире Стива.  
Всю неделю Наташа лихорадочно размышляет, стоит ли делиться со Стивом своими открытиями, стоит ли ковыряться в едва зарубцевавшейся ране пальцем, но так и не приходит к единому мнению. Слишком много «за» и «против» в этом нелегком выборе: с одной стороны, Стив ее друг, и он имеет право знать, как сложилась судьба Барнса, но с другой, Зимний Солдат – призрак, единственное подтверждение существования которого – мимолетная встреча в Будапеште почти двадцать лет назад. Наташа не верит сказкам про советского убийцу, которые слагают десятки лет подряд разведчики всех стран, она верит лишь своим глазам, но не может поручиться, что те ее не обманывают. Не может с уверенностью сказать, что не выдает желаемое за действительное.  
Дилемма слишком сложна, чтобы разрешить ее вот так быстро, но она откладывается на неопределенный срок, когда Фьюри посылает их со Стивом в сопровождении Рамлоу и парней из УДАРА на «Лемурианскую Звезду». Какого черта, думает Наташа, рассматривая профиль Стива на фоне открытого грузового люка джета, не стоит ломать ему жизнь снова. Стив только оправился, сменил стрижку, начал чаще улыбаться и реже – вспоминать о сороковых. Слишком жестоко будет с ее стороны вновь с головой окунуть Стива в омут.  
А потом это случается. Советский ствол, пули без опознавательных знаков, плачущая Мария и скорбно сдвинутые в переносице брови Стива. Директор Щ.И.Т.а – Николас Фьюри – изворотливый ублюдок, у которого всегда есть план «Б» на случай, если основной провалится с треском, мертв.  
ГИДРА, давно и с почестями похороненная Стивом, оказывается в сердце Щ.И.Т.а, оказывается самим его сердцем. Привычный мир рушится, погребая под обломками наташину привычную жизнь, а все, о чем она может думать, – что Фьюри мертв, и убил его Зимний Солдат.  
Виртуозный советский убийца, ни один подражатель не смог бы сработать настолько чисто – Наташа узнает во всех его действиях руку Евгения. Подобное не забывается, она слишком хорошо помнит его почерк, и даже с поправкой на новый век – это точно тот самый Зимний Солдат, которого она когда-то знала и до сих пор, спустя столько лет, любит как и в тот вечер, когда касалась его губ несмелым поцелуем в московской коммуналке.  
Раскрыть Стиву все карты не позволяет жгучая злая ревность, но кое-что Наташа все-таки говорит – предупреждает, что с Зимним Солдатом шутки плохи, отчаянно надеясь, что Стив никогда не узнает, что именно Наташа от него скрыла.  
Но Стив, кажется, действительно чересчур наивен для разведки, потому что когда с Зимнего Солдата падает маска, он по-прежнему ни в чем Наташу не подозревает. А может, это вовсе не наивность, а шок и опустошение, потому что Стив будто с лица сходит, жалобно выдыхая имя давно похороненного и оплаканного Баки Барнса.  
Маска спадает, и все становится куда сложнее, чем было раньше. Зимний Солдат – действительно тот, на кого Наташа и думала. Живой, сломанный и изувеченный, потерявший память и себя Евгений. Нет, не Евгений, понимает она, заглядывая в пустые глаза. Не Евгений вернется из этого ада, если Стиву все-таки удастся до него достучаться, вернется Джеймс Барнс. Верный соратник и друг, лучший снайпер Второй мировой; человек, которого всю жизнь любил и продолжает любить даже теперь Стив Роджерс. Баки вернется, а Евгению Баранову, которого Наташа знала, место на кладбище. Евгению не принадлежат это тело и эта жизнь, он просто квартирант, в которого Наташе не посчастливилось влюбиться.  
Глаза у Стива сияют, когда он разбитыми губами, лежа на больничной койке, рассказывает Наташе о том, что случилось на хеликарриере. О том, как Зимний Солдат не смог убить его, о том, как Баки вытащил его на берег, хоть и не помнил, кто он такой. Стив явно не в форме, несмотря на сыворотку, но он полон решимости отыскать своего Баки, и Наташе большого труда стоит удержать лицо, когда Стив смущенно признается, что для него это очень важно. Гораздо важнее, чем если бы Баки был просто давним соратником. Отчаянно краснея, Стив сознается, что любит сержанта Джеймса Барнса и сделает все возможное, чтобы вернуть его себе.  
Баки Барнс для Стива Роджерса – весь мир, и Наташа, будучи хорошим другом им обоим, дергает за ниточки в Киеве, где совершенно неожиданно после вашингтонских событий всплывает «Дело №17» – досье на Зимнего Солдата, украденное одним из давних информаторов Красной Комнаты.  
Наташа с тяжелым сердцем вручает Стиву папку, а потом, криво улыбаясь, советует не спешить, распутывая этот клубок. И глядя в его сияющие глаза, она понимает, что пришло самое время залечь на такое глубокое дно, где никто не отыщет. Не потому, что Совет Безопасности и ЦРУ после дискредитации Щ.И.Т.а считают своим долгом упечь Наташу за решетку, вовсе нет. Просто слишком горько будет увидеть счастливое воссоединение двух безнадежно старых бруклинских мальчишек, ощущая, что собственное счастье прошло стороной.

* * *

Убежать удается ненадолго, через пару месяцев Хилл, принявшая командование остатками Щ.И.Т.а, ушедшими в глубокое подполье, вызывает Наташу в Вашингтон. По пути из аэропорта Клинт, встретивший ее, сухо и по-деловому докладывает, что Зимний Солдат найден и взят под охрану, а Роджерс – не тот, кто сейчас может трезво оценивать ситуацию. Наташа – тоже не та, кто может, но Клинту и тем более Марии об этом знать не обязательно. Наташа собирает всю волю в кулак и безропотно соглашается на встречу с Зимним Солдатом в лабораториях «Старк Индастрис».  
Первый, с кем Наташа сталкивается в Башне, – Стив. Он сияет каким-то неземным светом и крепко обнимает Наташу за плечи, сбивчиво рассказывая про свои поиски и про то, что Баки – сержант Барнс – признан психологами Щ.И.Т.а условно стабильным. Наташа лишь отмахивается, ей нужно увидеть Зимнего Солдата, чтобы поверить всему, что слышит.  
Джеймс Барнс ждет ее вовсе не в лаборатории, а в гостиной и так же, как и Стив, первым делом обнимает. Этот человек – не Зимний Солдат, и уж тем более не Евгений Баранов; он кто-то, кого Наташа не знает, но легче от этого не становится.  
– Джеймс? – нерешительно уточняет Наташа, высвобождаясь из кольца рук: теплой живой и обжигающе холодной металлической.  
– Баки, – мягко поправляет тот и улыбается, совсем как на фронтовом снимке в сорок четвертом – солнечно, ярко, так, что тянет зажмуриться, чтобы не ослепнуть.  
Он помнит далеко не все, не всю свою долгую и насыщенную событиями жизнь, но постепенно все же вспоминает – вспышками, урывками: Бруклин, войну, Ленинград, тесные коммуналки и Красную Комнату. Смеется, что эта встреча – с Наташей – самая неожиданная из всех возможных. Он открытый и искренний, с удовольствием ностальгирует по былым временам, однако про Вильнюс говорить отказывается. Наотрез, мрачнея лицом в мгновение ока.  
Много позже, от Стива Наташа узнает, что именно там, на разрушенном заводе в Литве его и взяли агенты ГИДРЫ по приказу Александра Пирса, и, видит бог, если бы ублюдок уже не был мертв, Наташа с удовольствием убила бы его собственноручно. Зимнего Солдата – беспомощного, раненого и оглушенного – захватили легко и играючи. Обнулили, заставили забыть все, что было дорого, подавили волю и отправили убивать, запихивая в морозилку между миссиями, как какой-то полуфабрикат.  
Наташа с ужасом думает, что сложись все по-другому, ослушайся она приказа Евгения тогда, то, возможно, Зимний Солдат не достался бы ГИДРЕ, но теперь это уже не имеет значения. Зимнего Солдата, как и Евгения, больше нет, а Баки… У Баки все хорошо, особенно теперь, когда Щ.И.Т. снял с него все подозрения.  
На самом деле все хорошо не только у Баки, у Стива тоже все отлично. У них обоих. Стив и Баки ведут себя словно влюбленные мальчишки: не могут держать руки при себе, постоянно прикасаются друг к другу и обмениваются теплыми взглядами. Они имеют на это право – быть наконец,спустя столько лет, счастливыми.  
Наташе и радостно, и горько смотреть на них, но то, что происходит – правильно. И одним солнечным майским утром она приходит к выводу, что пора прощаться с иллюзиями насовсем, хоть это и больно; поэтому Наташа берет горшок с геранью и направляется к ближайшему парку, чтобы высадить буйно цветущий разросшийся куст в землю. Прощаться с геранью – тоже больно, слишком уж Наташа свыклась с тем, что ей есть о ком заботиться, но решение приходит само собой – по дороге домой она испачканными в земле руками достает из кармана телефон и набирает номер Клинта. Тот отзывается после второго гудка.  
Большую часть времени Наташе нравится ее жизнь, несмотря ни на что; ее устраивают эти шпионские игры, но иногда, глядя на улыбающегося Баки, она видит Евгения. Того самого Евгения, который ночью открыл ей дверь по первому стуку. И тогда мысль о том, что некоторые двери должны оставаться закрытыми, не дает ей покоя. Мысль бьется в голове, как раненая птица в клетке, не в силах смириться, не имея возможности вырваться наружу криком. Евгений выбросил ее из своей жизни, как ненужную вещь, а в жизни Джеймса Барнса, счастливого и влюбленного в своего капитана, ей и места-то никогда не было.  
Все это должно бы причинять боль, но почему-то уже не причиняет. Баки Барнс научил Наташу одной простой истине: старые раны затягиваются, с ними всегда это происходит, рано или поздно; и ее раны наконец начинают зарастать тонкой розоватой кожей. Пройдет еще немного времени – и не останется ничего, кроме застарелых шрамов, а шрамы, Наташа знает об этом как никто другой, шрамы – уже не болят.

**fin**


End file.
